


The blooming of the Gracidea

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is a good trainer, Midoriya wants to be the very best, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Training, that no one ever was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: In a world of Quirks and Pokemon, people find themselves challenged at the age of 4 by a Pokemon, after the Pokemon will decide whether the person is worthy. Midoriya Izuku is a very rare case, with neither a quirk or a Pokemon, he is never challenge.. or, that is what everyone thinks. He just not challenged like everyone else.





	1. The blossoming of hope

_Stupid quirkless Deku, no pokemon is ever going to chose you!_

 

4 year old Midoriya Izuku sighed as he sat at the park, in the shade of trees where the other children wouldn’t see him. He watched Kacchan rule the play area with his newly acquired Cyndaquil, fighting other kids and their pokemon. But, Izuku sat alone, with no quirk of his own, _A quirk he will never get_ , He thought bitterly, and no pokemon challenging him, he was never going to be a hero, or a trainer. Izuku rested his head on his knees as he watched them play sadly. A sudden rustle of the leaves behind him, cause him to jump. He turned, heart beating wildly. A small, hedgehog like… Pokemon? Was it a pokemon? It looked like a hedgehog, white, with what looked like green moss on top, a pink flower with two green leaves rested on the left side of it’s head. Izuku watched it collapse, tired. He gasped and took off his jacket and picked it up. Izuku looked down at it’s face peeking out of the jacket, it’s eyes opened weakly.

“I’mma help you.” He told it quietly. “I’ll take care of you, you’re okay now.” The Pokemon closed its eyes and Izuku ran off, heading towards his home, ignoring the yells and explosions behind him.

~*~*~*~

Izuku called to his mom that he was home, but then hurried to his room. Placing the pokemon on his bed, it wiggled out of his jacket as he crawled under his bed. It watched as Izuku brought out a bag of pokemon treats and a book.

“Here.” Izuku put a hand full of treats on the bed before the pokemon. “I hope you like it, Mama’s pokemon likes it.” It sniffed it, before digging, Izuku beamed happily, pleased with the result. He sat on the floor and began looking through his book, it was filled with pokemon information. He assumed it was a grass type from the flower on it’s head, he looked through the list. “Who are you?” Izuku muttered, unable to find any picture or information on the strange pokemon. “Oho, I know!” Izuku grabbed a piece of paper and drew the pokemon currently eating the treats, before hurrying downstairs, closing his door behind him.

“Izuku, careful running down the stairs!” Inko gasped, but stopped, she hadn’t seen Izuku look so happy since he found out he was quirkless.

“I saw a new pokemon today!” He told her. Then held up the picture. “Do you what kind it is?”

“Oh, that looks like a Shaymin.” Inko muttered.

“Shaymin?” He asked

“Yes, it is a rare pokemon that lives in flower field.” Inko smiled. “It is quite pretty, you’re so lucky to have seen it Izukun!”

“Yeah…” Izuku looked at the picture with his own small smile. “I’mma draw in my room before dinner.”

“Okay sweetie.” Inko smiled, Izuku hurried back upstairs. He closed the door and slowly turned to the Shaymin on his bed. It had finished his treats and was now watching him curiously.

“You must have been running from bad guys, or mean trainers.” Izuku said and sat on the floor looking at the Shaymin he had drawn. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” The Shaymin padded closer to the edge of the bed, getting a little closer to the boy before it. “It must have been scary, being chased… if you were…”

 _I was._ A voice replied, Izuku jumped and stared at Shaymin.

“You, you can talk?” Izuku asked

 _It’s called Telepathy. Some hero was after me. Thank you for helping!_ The Shaymin smiled, Izuku smiled in turn.

“I want to be a hero too…” He said

 _You will be a good one, you must have a powerful partner and quirk._ Shaymin stated. Izuku remained silent and looked down.

“I don’t have either… I am quirkless, and, and no pokemon will challenge me… I will never be a hero… everyone says so.” Izuku sniffed and shook his head. “Anyway, I can’t protect you, so, you might want to hurry home.” Izuku said. The Shaymin was quiet, before it backed up a bit, before running and jumping onto his head. Izuku was somehow able to remain sitting up right, as the Shaymin got comfortable. “What are you doing?” Izuku asked

 _Staying, I like you!_ Shaymin said, settling down.

“But what am I going to tell my Mama?” Izuku frowned

 _That you helped me, and that I decided to stay._ Shaymin replied.

“I can’t, I want to keep you safe, and my Mama might make a huge fuss over you being with me despite me being quirkless.” Izuku wrung his hands nervous. The pokemon just watched him silently. Shaymin silently thanked Jirachi and its other friends for bring them to the hands of such a boy. It was a rare occurrence to find a child, or any human at that matter, who cared about the safety of a legendary pokemon such as itself. Most legendries would have a pro it would watch over and aid when needed, but most of time, they liked to keep their distance in fear of actually getting caught. Shaymin had a feeling this boy wouldn’t trap him in one, besides, his hair was fluffy and comfortable, staying on his head seemed like a nice plan.

 _You’re really nice, I will do my best to protect you. In turn, you can be my friend!_ Shaymin smiled

“Really, it seems like an unfair arrangement.” Izuku pouted. “I want to be more then just a friend if you want to protect me… Kacchan… Kacchan is not nice and I don’t want him to hurt you.”

 _I am sure. Besides, this way I can help you make more friends, pokemon that can stand up to this **Kacchan**. _ Shaymin said _I think I may know why Pokemon don’t challenge you, most pokemon, either want to be free from humans, or want to a really strong human to fight by. And… well, they like humans with quirks._

“I know…” Izuku sighed

 _But!_ Shaymin added quickly _But, there are a few, a few Pokemon, who would prefer to keep away from violence, only to battle when they wish to train to finally evolve. If we can find friends like that…_

“You think I could make some friends?” Izuku glanced up, Shaymin crawled forward and bit and look down at Izuku, their green eyes met.

 _I know you can, because I believe in you._ Shaymin replied, Izuku’s eyes watered and he sniffed, before smiling.

“Thank you!” He smiled, Shaymin snuggled closer into the boys hair, providing a warm comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has to spend another day at Daycare, as Shaymin decides to spread the word of him. And a potential partners hears of the kind hearted boy and sets out to find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy this part!

Izuku headed to day-care as usual with his mom, in his bag was Shaymin. Izuku had told Shaymin all about himself that night after dinner, told them all about Kacchan. Shaymin felt a protectiveness rise up within them and they decided to go with Izuku to try and protect him the best they could. 

“Have a good day sweetie.” Inko kissed his forehead and let him hurry into his class. Izuku felt braver than he ever had, he had a friend at his side, so Kacchan would scare him today! Or, that’s what he was thinking, as soon as the said boy yelled out the horrible nickname, Izuku froze where he stood and flinched. 

“Stupid Deku, where’d you run off too yesterday?” Kacchan folded his arms, his Cyndaquil at his side, and behind him were too of his lackey’s and their pokemon. 

“I-I went H-home… I-I was Bored and I… I…” Izuku fell silent. Kacchan snarled, and then something happened that Shaymin had to stop themselves from leaping out the bag to attack the boy, Kacchan punched Izuku with his quirk. The green haired boy fell back and held his slightly smoky arm as he whimpered in pain, to add insult to injury the teacher came out and just looked at Izuku and told the boys to get to their seat. Doing nothing… nothing to help the injured boy. Shaymin was seething with rage, was this all because Izuku was quirkless? Was this how they treated their own? Shaymin peeked out of the bag to have a little peek at this  **Kacchan** , they glared at the blond haired boy. Shaymin made a silent promise, they were going to find Izuku a friend or two, and they would be strong to help him, but kind enough to stick with the boy’s nervous nature. 

~*~*~*~ 

Come break time, Izuku hid himself near the trees in the playground, Kacchan was calling him. Shaymin had escaped the bag and was settled on the boys head. 

_ Izuku, I am going to go and find you a friend.  _ Shaymin announced, Izuku looked up at him. 

“How?” He asked, Shaymin chuckled nervously. 

_ I’m not sure, I am going to spread the word about you though, to other pokemon, and have them spread the word too! So, if any, not-really-looking-for-a-fight pokemon hear about you, they can come and find you. Challenge you in their own way, no fighting required!  _ Shaymin told the boy his plan happily, Izuku listened. 

“Will that work?” He asked 

_ There’s only one way to find out.  _ Shaymin jumped from his head to him lap, they placed him paws on Izuku’s chest.  _ Will you be okay when I am gone?  _ Their voice edged with worry. 

“I think so, you’ll be back later.” Izuku nodded and smiled. “I’ll be brave!” 

_ You already are so brave.  _ Shaymin commented, he let Izuku pet him for a moment, before they headed off on their mission. 

~*~*~*~ 

To say Eevee was excited would be an understatement. After avoiding, no, after running away from another pesky trainer, it heard the news from some Pidgey’s gossiping in a tree. 

_ “Excuse me?”  _ Eevee called up, ears twitching, the Pidgey’s looked down.  _ “You mentioned something about an unchallenged trainer, and how they don’t want to fight?” _

_ “Oh my dear, it is the biggest news to date!”  _ One Pidgey flew down, landing before the Eevee.  _ “They say there is a young child who helped the Legendary Pokemon Shaymin escape and rest after being chased by some big pro trying to catch them!” _

_ “The child helped them, they must have a strong quirk.”   _ Eevee commented, the other Pidgey’s twittered, Eevee frowned. 

_ “That’s just it!”  _ The Pidgey smiled  _ “This rumour was started by Shaymin themself, the child doesn’t have one, they are quirkless. And bullied for it to the poor dear.” _

_ “Being bullied for not being special…”  _ Eevee muttered, the Pidgey twittered happily. 

_ “Are you thinking of challenging him?”  _ It asked.  _ “We have the general area he is apparently located, we could show you!” _

_ “I would like to see them first, before I decide something as big as that.”  _ Eevee admitted. 

_ “Wise choice.”  _ The Pidgey’s took off, Eevee ran to keep up with them, but the Pidgey’s made sure to stay with Eevee’s line of sight. 

The sight they found was not pretty, and that was saying it nicely, a blond boy was beating a smaller boy with wild, curly green hair. The blond was using his quirk, placing burns all over the greenette body as he cried out for him to stop. The other students did nothing, even the grown up did nothing.  

_ “They are allowing this…”  _ One Pidgey chirped 

_ “The blond will kill him, this isn’t right!”  _ Another stated, Eevee stood in place.  Ears and tail dropped low, eyes wide in horror. But eventually, the blond and the others hurried off, leaving the green haired boy to pick himself, tears streaming down bruised cheeks. 

_ “He needs a pokemon.”  _ Eevee muttered, the Pidgey’s who were all settled on a branch glanced at Eevee.  _ “Tomorrow! Tomorrow, I will challenge in a new way!”  _ Eevee stood talked.  _ I won’t let him be hurt anymore.  _ They silently promised. 

~*~*~*~ 

At home, Izuku sat on his bed with an opened first aid kit next to him. Shaymin watched as he took care of himself 

_ You’re not going to ask your mom for help?  _ They asked 

“I don’t want to worry her more then I do…” Izuku answered sadly, Shaymin frowned, this boy was  _ too _ nice of his own kind.  

_ Then let me help.  _ Shaymin said, wiggling forward, Izuku looked at Shaymin with a confused look. 

“How?” He asked 

_ My four moves are Magical leaf, Dazzling gleam, Protect and Synthesis. I should be able to heal you.  _ Shaymin said.  _ Usually it just works on me, but with the rise of quirks and everything, it might work on you. Moves have evolved over time _

“Oh, okay… want to try?” Izuku turns to Shaymin, who nodded. Shaymin climbed onto Izuku’s head and used the move. The move caused the two flowers on their head to glow with light, and a golden light filtered over their body, then over Izuku’s. The boy watched as his injuries faded into nothing. 

_ Better?  _ Shaymin asked 

“Yes… thank you.” Izuku smiled, Shaymin hopped into his lap and snuggled down. Izuku slowly pet his back, Shaymin sign happily. This was nice, to think that pro chased him into the arms of the perfect, ideal trainer, boy.  _ And tomorrow.  _ Shaymin thought to themselves.  _ Tomorrow he may be found by a pokemon who will love him as much as I do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	3. Pokemon Challenge! A will to protect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaymin makes a decision and Eevee makes a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second update of the day! I hope you guys enjoy it.

“I don’t know if I can do this today.” Izuku frowned as he got ready for day-care, Shaymin sat on his bed. 

_ Sorry… If I had stayed with you…  _ Shaymin muttered. 

“He would have taken you away and kept you, I would lose you too.” Izuku brought Shaymin into a hug. The pokemon cuddled into him. 

_ I still should have been there to help.  _ Shaymin sighed. Izuku smiled softly and continued the hug.  _ Trainers… they can have up to six pokemon right? _

“Yes, why?” Izuku asked 

_ I want to stay with you, be your friend, and you being mine. I want to help protect you from mean people. What do you say?  _ Shaymin asked  _ You won’t need to tell anyone, I can stay hidden until you feel okay to reveal me!  _

“…You…You want to stay with me?” Izuku repeated, hardly believing his ears, before his cheeks burned red. “Can I give you a nickname?” Shaymin perked up at this. Sure some people called their pokemon names, but most didn’t. 

_ What do you have in mind?  _ Shaymin asked 

“Blossom.” Izuku immediately replied, with sparkles in his eyes. Shaymin blushed lightly. 

_ Blossom… I like it!  _ Shaymin smiled  _ Call me Blossom! _

“Thank you for being my friend.” Izuku hugged Blossom tightly once more, before his mother called to him that it was time to go. Blossom jumped in to his school bag, and Izuku happily bounced downstairs. 

~*~*~*~ 

_ “Good morning Eevee!”  _ The Pidgey’s from yesterday flew down to greet the Evolution pokemon. 

_ “Morning, today is the day!”  _ Eevee said proudly 

_ “Indeed!”  _ One Pidgey smiled happily  _ “We’ll be watching and cheering you on!” _

_ “Thank you!”  _ Eevee replied, a small skip in their step. Today was the day they would get a trainer, sure Eevee was excited, but it was happier knowing it would have the chance to protect the boy from that horrible human. 

_ “You can do this, we’ll be cheering from the trees. Oh, and a few others heard about the fact you are going to do this, they will be to watch too.” _ One informed Eevee. 

_ “Really, so, this will be a show to them, I better make it a good one!”  _ Eevee said, to protect its future trainer! They arrived at the daycare the boy was attending, where they had seen the fight.  

_ “Oh, I see him!”  _ A Pidgey tweeted, Eevee’s ears picked up and also noticed the boy, he ran from his mother and straight inside.  _ “We’ll have to wait until he comes out to play.” _

_ “I can wait.”  _ Eevee sat down and waited. 

Eevee perked up as kids came running out with their pokemon, it stood up to look for the green haired boy, it saw him running for the trees, Eevee went to move, but a small explosion caused it to jump 

“ _ Deku! _ ” The blond boy from yesterday sneered. “I didn’t say you could run away!” Izuku turned to the blond, looking at the blond and his pokemon in terror. 

_ “No is the time!” _ A Pidgey said, it’s twitters in panic as the blond descended upon the green haired boy. Eevee ran, it’s body collided with the blond, knocking him down. 

“Oho, that’s an Eevee Bakugo! It’s rare and can evolves lots of ways!” A kid pointed out. But Eevee just growled, before turning to the green boy and walked over. It looked up at him with wide eyes. The green looked at him, but then jumped as a Cyndaquil used tackle on him. 

“That Eevee challenged me Deku, you’re not getting it.” The Bakugo boy yelled. Eevee faced him and growled, then used tackle on the Cyndaquil to get it off the deku boy. Eevee padded around Izuku and nudged his cheek, helping him sit up. Izuku rubbed his chest, and watched the Eevee in surprise. 

_ “I have your back!”  _ Eevee told him, all he heard was a kind  _ Eevee! _

“No way… that Eevee is protecting Deku… but it was challenging you…” A kid muttered. 

_ “If can’t just challenge someone you don’t want.”  _ Cyndaquil glared at the Eeve. 

_ “I am not, this challenge is mine! I am proving I can protect him!”  _ Eevee snarled back, running at the fire type and used Covet, followed by another tackle! The Cyndaquil fell back, knocked out. 

“What!” Bakugo raged, pleased with itself, Eevee turn it’s back on the blond and settled onto the greens lap with a victorious look. It cooed happily when it self a soft hand rub its head. It opened its eyes to looked up at the greenette. 

“You helped me.” He whispered in wondered. 

_ “You deserve all the help and love in the world.”  _  Eevee said, despite knowing the boy couldn’t understand, but snuggled up to him to express its words. The boy seemed to have understood and hugged the Eevee. The other kids were watching in surprise. The break ended, and the teachers were calling them. 

“Come on Eevee.” The boy looked at it with happy eyes. “Let’s go to class!” 

_ “Yep!”  _ Eevee replied eagerly. 

~*~*~*~ 

Of course there was a lot of talk in and out of class, come the end of the day, other parents stared as Izuku ran out with Eevee first. Eevee was a rare pokemon, hardly seen, not many people had one or it’s evolutions. Inko covered her mouth in surprise. 

“Mama, meet Nymp, she’s my new friend!” Izuku announce loudly and proudly to his mother, everyone watched. “She protected me when Kacchan was being mean and was going to use his quirk. She’s super strong!” At that Inko looked up and towards the staff, she took a deep breath.  

“If I heard my son is being bullied with the use of quirks again, expect a law suit to you and any families of students involved.” Inko said loudly.  

“Nymph was mad about that, she stopped people being mean!” Izuku smiled and reached down to pick up the pokemon and hugged her.  

“Good, now, lets go and pick some stuff up for your new friend shall we?” Inko smiled, taking her son’s hand as he put Nymph down. Together they all walked home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	4. Welcome to the family Nymph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko's pokemon meets Nymph and Nymph meets her trainers other pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes have been decided! 5 of Izuku's team has been decided, but you guys get to chose the final member of his team! I have a poll which I will link below with a list of potential team mates Izuku will catch. You can only vote once, so make it count! I am looking forward to see what pokemon you want to join Izuku. The Poll will end in two chapters time. But the current leader is.... Zorua! Let's see if that changes!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.co.uk/r/83RHVYW
> 
> And well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Come on Nymph!” Izuku giggled, running into the house, but holding the door open for his new friend. Inko came in after the two, smiling.

“Izuku, why not take these upstairs, so Nymph has somewhere to sleep tonight.” She passed her son some pillows.

“Okay! I’ll show you my room!” Izuku headed upstairs, Nymph on his heels. Inko sighed, heading into the kitchen where three of her own pokemon were sharing a pot of tea. She smiled at them.

“Izuku finally met his own pokemon partner.” She told them, her Gardevoir, Kangaskhan and Marowak were just as surprised as she had been, but they smiled and showed their happiness with the event. “So, I think Katsudon is in order today!” Inko smiled, they turned as they heard footsteps. Izuku appeared at the door, Nymph at his side.

“Hi Gardevoir, Marowak and Kangaskhan!” Izuku beamed happily. The Gardevoir got up and patted Izuku’s head,

“Gardevoir!” She smiled,Izuku giggled at looked at Nymph. 

“Nymph, these are my mom’s pokemon!” Nymph looked up at the pokemon.

“Eevee!” She greeted, Inko smiled and released her three other pokemon from their pokeballs. A Chansey, Togekiss and Comfey appeared in the kitchen.

“Hi Hi!” Izuku beamed. “This is my friend Nymph!” Izuku introduced Nymph again, once again, Inko’s pokemon were thrilled with the fact Izuku had finally made a friend. Izuku had to hurry upstairs to change, and Inko started work in the kitchen, asking her own pokemon to make Nymph welcome.

 

_ “So, how did you meet young Izu?”  _ Gardevoir asked, sitting on the sofa and patted Nymph’s head to calm her.

_ “I heard about a boy, who helped the legendary pokemon Shaymin, the news spread and I went to see him… I… I hated what I saw…”  _ Nymph’s ear’s dropped. Inko’s pokemon froze.

_ “Wh-what did you see?”  _ Kangaskhan asked, worry in her voice.

_ “A boy, Bakugo… he was beating him up…”  _ tears welled up in her eyes. Comfey floated down and placed it’s crown of flowers on Nymph’s head.

_ “The boy doesn’t have it easy, you seen for yourself. Believe it or not… Izuku still considers Bakugo a friend...maybe you can help show him that’s not how friends act.”  _ It said

_ “Izuku… lets that boy treat him like that?”  _ Nymph looked at them horrified.

_ “He knows it’s wrong, but the teachers aren’t doing anything, so he feels like he can’t do anything to stand up for himself.”  _ Gardevoir sighed.  _ “No one cares for a small Quirkless boy and before you… no one believed he would ever make a pokemon friend. Then, you... .” _

_ “Eevee’s themselves are rare, and you chose a small quirkless boy over the one who could blow things up!” _ Marowak smiled. 

_ “He would have forced me to have a fire stone.”  _ Nymph snorted and her ears twitched.  _ “I don’t want to be a flareon! And Izuku isn’t going to force me to Evolve as I can get to my ideal evolution on my own… I have always wanted a trainer like that… one… who doesn;t force their ideals.” _

_ “Izuku is one of a kind for sure.”  _ Inko’s pokemon nodded in agreement.

_ “So… how did you challenge Izuku, I doubt he fighted you.”  _ Comfey asked, Nymph beamed.

_ “I attacked the bully when he tried to attack Izuku. I defended Izuku from him. That brat won’t hurt him as long as I am around!”  _ Nymph said proudly. Inko’s pokemon stared at her, before laughing. Inko peeked in to see her pokemon happily hugging Nymph, who clearly looked proud of herself. Inko smiled, she had a feeling everything was going to be just fine.

~*~*~*~

 

Inko tucked Izuku in, Nymph curled up at his side.

“Sleep well you too.” Inko smiled, kissing Izuku’s forehead, and left the two of them. The only light came from and All Might night-light. Nymph’s ears picked up when she heard Izuku speak quietly.

“You can come out now Blossom.” He sat up. Nymph looked up, from Izuku’s school bag crawled Shaymin.

_ “What the…”  _ Nymph gasped, Blossom giggled.

_ You are not the only one who chose to stay around to protect him.  _ Blossom smiled

_ “So, we are both his pokemon.” _ Nymph muttered, a little surprised, not unpleased all the same.

_ Yes, but I need to be kept a secret. If someone found out. _

_ “He would be in danger.”  _ Nymph finished.  _ “Either way, we should both do our best to protect him now!” _

_ Right! We need to keep an eye on that Bakugo kid, he hurts Izuku a lot.  _ Blossom informed the normal type.

_ “I saw what that boy could do.. And wholeheartedly disagree with his actions. Not to mention the grown ups, What were they thinking?!”  _ Nymph frowned.

_ No idea, but we can be safe to assume they are not worth our time, and we should just ignore them as much as they ignored Izuku in pain!  _ Blossom said, The tow pokemon glanced at their trainer, only to find the boy had gone to sleep. Nymph smiled.

_ “Our trainer has to be the kindest one out there.”  _ Nymph said fondly.

_ Many humans would leap at a chance to capture me… he wanted me to go, because he didn’t feel he could protect me.  _ Blossom sighed, crawling over to Izuku’s head and petting his curls with their paw.  _ He is just too good… no matter what Bakugo does… Izuku continues to admire his strength and quirk… it’s not fair. _

_ “No, it’s not, but let’s make it fair. People are going to start paying more attention now I have joined Izuku. A quirkless boy with a rare pokemon, it’s going to draw eyes… But I will make sure he stays safe.”  _ Nymph promised. Blossom smiled.

_ I trust you, and I hope more pokemon can see the kindness and ideal trainer he will make.  _ Blossom continued to pet the boy’s hair. Nymph bit the edge of the blanket and pulled it up to the boy’s neck and curled up next to his head. 

_ “Goodnight Izuku, goodnight Blossom.”  _ Nymph yawned, closing her eyes with a small smile. This was going to be the start of a better life, for her and for her new trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	5. The first day with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts his first full day with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! And here is today's update! In the next chapter I will be revealing the winning pokemon of the poll. I am telling you, the leader has changed a few times, but there is one pokemon in the clear lead at the moment. If you haven't voted, the link is in the previous chapter, if you have voted, please don't vote again.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Oh, I made like a art piece for this chapter, it's just the line art, but I hope you like it.)

     

 

“Good morning Mama!” Izuku greeted that morning, Nymph greeted them just as happily, Inko shared a look with her pokemon. They had  never seen Izuku so excited in the morning since before Bakugo Katsuki got his quirk.

“Morning sweetie, are you and Nymph all set up for today?” Inko smiled

“Yep, we are going to have so much fun.” Izuku nodded. “We can go and sit in the grassy area at Lunch and make flower chains.”

“What if people want to battle you honey?” Inko asked, a little worried.

“Eevee!” Nymph jumped up onto Izuku’s lap after he sat down. Inko found the small pokemon looking at her with a determined expression. 

“I see, you will fight to help him.” Inko said, Nymph nodded. “I will leave him to you then.”

“Eevee!” Nymph stood up proudly.

~*~*~*~

“Have a good day sweetie, and you take care of him please Nymph. I know people aren't very nice to him.” Inko rubbed Eevee’s head sadly.

“Vee.” Nymph stood close to Izuku’s leg.

“Thank you.” Inko smiled, she waved them off as they ran to the building. Inko walked right passed Mitsuki and Katsuki as she was lost in her own thoughts about dinner that night.

Katsuki was glaring at Izuku all day, that stupid deku, and his stupid pokemon. Katsuki was annoyed, why did the Eevee attack him, that was a challenge, only to go to Izuku and defend him.

“Eevee!” He watched it run over to his bag, and pull out a notebook, before running back over to the greenette. 

“Thank you Nymph, now let’s look…” Izuku began to fall into muttered, his Eevee  _ Nymph _ , listening to every word. Katsuki looked away, furious. That Eevee was meant to his! 

“Cyndaquil” His cyndaquil climbed onto the table, watching his curiously.

“Stupid  _ Deku _ .” Katsuki growled, Cyndaquil growled in agreement.

~*~*~*~

“Come on Nymph.” Izuku said, grabbing his lunch box and Nymph’s and headed to the grassy part of the playground, knowing everyone would leave him alone, he hoped. He sat down, he set down Nymph’s lunchbox, inside was pokemon food made for normal type pokemon, his mother's own recipe.

“Eevee!” Nymph smiled and dug in.  _ This food is so good. _ Nymph thought happily, tail wagging. 

“You like it Nymph?” Izuku asked

“Vee!” Nymph smiled up at him, tag still wagging.

“Good, I know Mom will be happy!” Izuku giggled, Nymph stifled a laugh, Izuku snuck Blossom a piece of his lunch, the grass pokemon munch on the food happily.

_ So good. _ Blossom mumbled, before freezing.  _ Bully in coming.  _ Izuku turned to see Bakugo heading his way, along with all his friends. Izuku frowned. Nymph jumped up, standing next to Izuku, growling.

“Oi, Deku, fight me!” Bakugo demanded.

“I do…” Izuku stopped as Nymph stepped forward, she looked back at Izuku with a determined look. “Okay, we got this Nymph…” Izuku stood up, facing his friend-turned-bully.

“Vee!” Nymph growled.

“Cynda!” Bakugo’s cyndaquil stepped forward, the two pokemon glared at each other. Bakugo smirked, he was going to beat Izuku and his pokemon, he would show them they are useless and not worth anything.

“Cyndaquil, tackle!” Bakugo yelled

“Nymph, get out of the way!” Izuku said, Nymph easily dodged the fire type’s attack, dancing around it, so it couldn’t land a hit. “Um, Oh, use tackle!” Nymph smirked and happily tackled the fire type sending it back. “I don’t know what other moves you know…” Izuku mumbled. 

“Eevee! Vee!” Nymph called, Izuku looked at her. Nymph jumped into the air, stars surrounded her, before they were fired at Cyndaquil.

“Oh, Swift!” Izuku smiled. “Any other moves?”

“Vee!” Nymph darted forward as Cyndaquil picked itself up. Her teeth glowed, and she bit her opponent!

“And Bite! Go Nymph!” Izuku cheered

“Cyndaquil, tackle!” Bakugo roared, the teachers and students were watching. 

“Use swift again Nymph!” Izuku said, Nymph happily obliged, that was all it took to knock out Cyndaquil. Nymph stood proud before her trainer, ears perked up as Izuku giggled and hugged her. “You are so cool Nymph!”

“Vee.” Nymph smiled, cuddling into him. The teachers broke everything up, and took Bakugo to get his pokemon healed. ANy students who even tried to look at Izuku got a growl from Nymph, they happily went back to eating their lunch.

~*~*~*~

“Hey sweetie!” Inko smiled as Izuku and Nymph ran out to her at the end of the day.

“Mama! Nymph beat Bakugo’s cyndaquil in a battle, she is so cool!” Izuku beamed, Bakugo mitsuki, who was standing nearby, glanced over. “He hasn’t said anything mean today either!”

“That’s good news!” Inko smiled. “We have somewhere to go before we head home, are you ready to go?”

“Yep!” Izuku nodded, taking his mother’s hand. Nymph happily walked next to him.

“Professor!” Inko called as she entered the Musutafu pokemon lab. The Professor, and alderly man by the name of Yonemura. He looked up from where he sat.

“Miss Midoriya!” He smile, he looked down at Izuku and Nymph at his side. “I see, good to see you found yourself a friend, young Midoriya.”

“Nymph is a best friend.” Izuku said proudly

“That is good, very good. Do you know why you are here?” Professor Yonemura asked, Izuku shook his head. “Well, along with quirk counseling, those with quirks have lessons to help them learn more about pokemon, how to take care of them, training, and eventually evolution and even egg care. Because you don’t have a quirk, your school won’t likely let you take these lesson. Which is horrible, it’s something they should change. So, you’ll be having those lesson from me instead. One quirkless person, to another.” Professor Yonemura smiled, Izuku beamed.

“I get to learn from you?” He asked, he looked at his mom, she nodded. “Thank you, Professor Yonemura!”

“It is no trouble, I just want to show you something, before you head home.” He led them through his lab and into the area filled with wild pokemon. Izuku gasped, it didn’t take long for wild pokemon to swarm him, all making happy sounds as he tried to hug them all. A few landed on Yonemura, none actually approached Inko. “Quirks can change how people act, a lot of pokemon prefer to be more of use to their trainers, people with quirks don’t actually need pokemon, but pokemon with trainers that have quirks are considered stronger because they work alongside them. But, a lot of pokemon like quirkless people, we don't have a change, they feel more of us.”

“Nymph protected me the first time we met.” Izuku said

“Nymph deemed you to be someone who needed a friend, a real friend.” Professor Yonemura smiled. Nymph stood proudly. “I have a feeling you will make a good team. I will see you both for your lessons tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Izuku nodded.

“Eevee!” Nymph agreed happily. Inko smiled at how happy her baby was, she knew everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	6. A special gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFter planning between Inko and Professor Yonemura, Inko and her Gardevoir give Izuku a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are one to another chapter!  
> And two chapters have passed since the survey was up and we have the final pokemon for Izuku's team. I am going to tell you, it was pretty close between two pokemon during most of it.   
> First, it was between Zorua and Rowlett, but soon changed to Zorua and Mimikyu.   
> But with 23% of 100 votes, the final Pokemon for Izuku's team is....
> 
> MIMIKYU!
> 
> And I have the cutest way for Izuku to meet them. 
> 
> And now, on to chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!

“Izuku!” Inko called one evening, Izuku and Nymph hurried down stairs. It had been 2 weeks since he had started his lessons with Professor Yonemura, and the Professor had made a small suggestion to Inko, one she was happy to agree too.

“Yes?” He asked, Nymph made a confused, questioning sound.

“I have something for you, and Gardevoir agreed.” Inko patted the sofa next to him.

“Um…” Izuku joined her, Nymph sat at his feet. Gardevoir came over, holding an egg. Izuku’s eyes went wide. “Gardevoir! You had a baby!” Izuku gasped, Gardevoir smiled.

“Voir.” She carefully placed the egg on his lap. Izuku held it close, his eyes began to water.

“Izuku, baby, are you okay?” Inko asked

“It’s going to be beautiful.” Izuku cried, Inko smiled softly,  _ bless her son’s pure heart _ . Gardivori smiled, as it pleased.

“Gardevoir wants you to look after them, and when they hatch, you will have another friend.” Inko said.

“I can look after it…” Izuku said, He looked at Nymph. “We can take care of them together!” He smiled.

“Eevee!” Nymph smiled, jumping up and sniffing the egg. “Vee.”

“It’s going to be so much fun!” Izuku smiled “And we can all play together when they hatch too.” Inko and Gardevoir watched the boy laughing, but holding the egg so carefully.

~*~*~*~

Izuku and Nymph sat in the reading area, looking for books on Pokemon eggs and Ralts, the first evolutionary stage of Gardevoir.  Nymph brought over a book on Psychic Pokemon.

“Thank you Nymph.” Izuku began to flick through the pages, the normal Pokemon lay down next to him. “Look Nymph, it’s one of your evolutions.” Izuku stopped on a page that showed an Espeon. “It must be hard to pick when to evolve when you have so many options.”

“Vee.” Nymph’s ears went back. “I don’t think I could chose, do some pokemon do that? Not evolve because they can’t chose?” Nymph nodded. “That is cool!” Izuku smiled, continuing to look through the pages. Nymph looked up as she saw Bakugo and his goons approaching, pokemon at their sides. She glared at the Cyndaquil, who glared back.

“Oi, Deku!” Bakugo growled. Izuku jumped, looking up at his old friend. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Research for Professor Yonemura…” Izuku explained weakly.

“Why the hell is be bothering with someone like you?” Bakugo snarled.

“Because I don’t get quirk counselling, I don’t get those pokemon lessons either, so Professor Yonemura is teaching me what I need to know to be a trainer.” Izuku said

“Pft, you got lucky with that.” Bakugo motioned at Nymph who growled at him. “It’s not like you’re ever going to find any other pokemon that would want to be with you.” Bakugo scoffed.

“Eevee!” Nymph got up, growling.

~*~*~*~

“Did your mother give you that Pokemon egg?” Professor Yonemura asked as he and Izuku sat in the pokemon area. Nymph was off playing with some more pokemon.

“Yes! I can’t wait for it to hatch! Nymph and I will have a new friend!” Izuku smiled, Yonemura chuckled.

“Well, come with me Young Midoriya. I have something to show you.” Professor Yonemura said. He led Izuku to a small cave, inside was a fire Ninetails, which looked out at them. Izuku gasped as he saw 5 pokemon eggs that the Ninetails was curled around.

“You have babies too! They are going to be so cute!” Izuku giggled. The Ninetails looked at him happily.

“I will be teaching you how to take care of Pokemon eggs with the help of Ninetails here.” Professor Yonemura smiled.

“Really!” Izuku smiled

“Usually, children won’t learn about Eggs until they are in their teens. But, with your skills in pokemon care and your general knowledge of pokemon helped me decide that you would take these lessons early.” Professor Yonemura said. “Now, let’s begin…”

~*~*~*~

Professor Yonemura waved as Inko took Izuku home, The boy did well in his first lesson, taking in all the information with ease. It helped that all the pokemon in the lab seemed to love the boy.

“Professor!” He turned to see an old friend approaching him. 

“Toshinori, how good to see you. You haven’t been by in almost 2 years. I was beginning to worry you had forgot about your old teacher.” Professor Yonemura smiled. “It is good to see you too, Lucario.” He glanced at Toshinori’s Pokemon. Lucario nodded in greeting. “Now, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was wondering if you could help me.” Toshinori said, Professor Yonemura nodded.

“Come on in, I have a feeling this conversation is best for somewhere private.” The two men headed into the lab, settling in the dining area. “Now, what do you need help with?”

“I want to learn how to teach. I haven’t got a successor yet, but, it’d wouldn’t harm in learning how to properly teach them when the time comes…” Toshinori said, Professor Yonemura smiled.

“I would be happy to help out.” Professor Yonemura. “You could come and observe my lessons with my new pupil if you wish.”

“You are teaching someone else?” Toshinori asked

“Yes, a boy not unlike you. No quirk and not receiving the lessons from his school. We did his first lesson on egg care today.” Professor Yonemura smiled

“So, he is a teen then…”

“No, he’s 4 years old.” Professor Yonemura chuckled at the look on Toshinori’s fast. “If or when you meet him, you will quickly find he is more suited to being a trainer then most children his age. He holds an egg with even more care then a professional pokemon breeder. His first pokemon actually attacked a bully to protect him. I should think that speaks volumes to you. I recall something similar happening between you and Lucario.” Toshinori nodded.

“I think I will observe your classes from afar for now.” Toshinori said

“I am sure that will be fine, though, I will have to ask the boy’s mother just to make sure.”

“Of course. Thank you Professor.” Toshinori smiled

“Not at all Yagi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	7. A useless pokeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku saves a new friend, and meets a hero on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes a new friend, and gets an offer.
> 
> So, you will meet another member of Izuku's future team in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

“Mama, can Nymph and I got down to the beach? We want to go and look at the water pokemon there.” Izuku called

“Okay, but be careful.” Inko replied.

“Thank you. Come on Nymph!” Izuku grabbed his bag, Blossom inside it, with his notebook next to them. They headed out, going towards the beach.

 

They were there for at least half an hour before Bakugo and his lackeys came by. Izuku and Nymph were watching some Horsea, and poliwags and Magikarp swimming in the shallower waters by the rock pools. Blossom was napping on the rocks.

“Eevee!” Nymph cried out, Izuku looked up to see Bakugo and his lackeys battling, no, just attacking a Magikarp that was stuck on the sand. Izuku got up and ran over.

“Leave it alone!” Izuku cried and pushed them away from the magikarp.

“It’s just like you, you should catch it! A useless pokemon for a useless Deku!” Bakugo sneered. Tears welled up in Izuku’s eyes.

“EEVEE!” Nymph charged at him, Cyndaquil jumped at her, but she knocked him back growling. “Ee! Eevee!” 

“Stupid Deku and his stupid pokemon.” Bakugo scoffed and he and the others walked off. Izuku turned to the injured Magikarp.

“It’s okay now.” Izuku told it calm as it flopped about. At his words it calmed down and stared up at him. Izuku smiled softly. “Nymph, can you get my bucket please?” Nymph ran and got his bucket, dragging it behind her. Izuku took it and filled it with water. Before taking it back to the Magikarp. “I am going to take you home to make sure you heal properly. Okay?” Izuku lifted up the magikarp with a gasp.he plopped it into the bucket, it twisted so it looked up at the boy and his eevee. “I am going to take care of you, and don’t listen to ka… to bakugo. You’re not useless. You are amazing!” Izuku smiled, he ended up having to put the bucket down now and again to on the way home.

“My boy, what are you doing?” A voice asked, Izuku turned to see a blond man, his eyes went wide.

“A-All Might!” He gasped, the hero chuckled lightly, next to him was his main partner, a Gallade stood with it’s arms folded. He looked down at the bucket nervously, the hero saw the magikarp in it. “A… someone from my school was picking on it with his friends, and it’s hurt… I was taking it home some it can heal and be safe.” Izuku explained.

“How heroic my boy. Would you like a hand, the bucket looks a little heavy.” All Might offered.

“If you’re not busy.” Izuku nodded, thankful for the help.  _ The bucket is very heavy. _ He thought to himself. All Might lifted the bucket with a lot of ease and began to follow the boy home. Nymph kept looking up at the pro curiously, but as soon as All Might looked at her, she growled.

“Your Eevee doesn’t seem well trained my boy…” All Might commented.

“Oh, she doesn’t trust many pro’s or, anyone.” Izuku smiled and picked her up.

“Eevee!” Nymph snuggled into him, but kept an eye on the pro.

“Any reason why?” All Might asked

“Because people want her because she is rare, and… she chose to be with me to protect me from bullies in my school.” Izuku smiled softly.

“Why on earth would you be bullied, you seem like an ideal future hero my boy.” All Might was stunned, but stopped.  _ Unless this boy was… _

“I’m quirkless, sir. I am useless to everyone. No one cares if I get hurt, no one cares if my class use their quirks against me.” He frowned

“My boy, are you saying your teachers let your classmates use their quirks on you, they do nothing about the bullying?” All Might sounded horrified, Izuku nodded. “I am sorry, but that should never happen.”

“It’s okay, I have Nymph and Blossom, and my Mama gave me an Egg, I am taking very good care of it. It might hatch soon, mama says.” Izuku said happily. All Might looked at him.  _ Was this boy the new student of Professor Yonemura? _ “We’re here.” Izuku smiled as he opened the door. “Mama, we’re home.” He called.

“I’m in the kitchen sweetie.” Inko replied. Izuku looked up at the hero

“This way.” Izuku smiled and led him into the kitchen.

“Izuku, who… oh my goodness…” She gasped as she saw All Might.

“All Might helped me carry a magikarp back. Ka-Bakugo hurt it, and it needs healing.” Izuku pointed at the bucket. Which All Might lifted, Inko motion for him to put it on the table. Izuku climbed on to a chair, as Nymph jumped on to the table.

“Did he use his quirk on the poor thing?” Inko carefully lifted out the magikarp.

“I… don’t know…” Izuku frowned, All Might remained silent as he watched the mother and son patch up the water pokemon. 

“Gardevoir dear, could you put this little guy in the pond outside? We’ll keep an eye on him until he is better.” The physic pokemon smiled, and took it outside.

“Will Magikarp be okay?” Izuku asked

“Magikarp will be fine.” Inko smiled “You are turning into a right little hero.” Izuku giggled.

“Not many people would help out a Magikarp due to them seeing it as useless. They would have thrown it back into the sea, you did a good job my boy.” All Might praised him, Izuku beamed happily, but stopped as a large purple pokemon appeared in front of him, Izuku gasped and fell off his chair, but the pokemon caught him with it’s psychic abilities.  “Mewtwo, what…” All Might began

_ This boy has a legendary.  _ Mewtwo said, staring at the boy.  _ Where are they? _

“Izuku…” Inko began, before there was a small scuffled. Blossom crawled from Izuku’s bag and on to the boy’s head. Inko and All Might stared.

_ Can you let my boy down Mewtwo, he is worthy. _ Blossom said, Mewtwo put the boy down.

_ How is this child worthy? You have deemed all Pro heroes unworthy.  _ Mewtwo asked

_ This boy helped me after I was chased by a pro hero, took me home, made sure I was okay. He told me to leave because he couldn’t protect me. I saw his injuries, Mewtwo, this boy needs my help, needs our help.  _ Blossom looked down at Nymph who nodded. 

“Injuries… Izuku, what is the shaymin talking about?” Inko asked

“My boy, did you not tell your mother your classmates have been using their quirks on you?” All Might sound surprised.

“They have what?” Inko asked, her tone furious. “Gardevoir, cancel everything for Monday, I am going to speak with that school. Izuku you’re not going back, I can find a new school…” Inko went off muttering.

“Mama! It’s okay! Bakugo hasn’t beat me up recently cause Nymph keeps beating him in a fight.” Izuku said. “And Blossom heals my injuries.”

_ The staff allow it to happen. Maybe the best route would be to sue them and leave. It would ruin them. _ Blossom suggested, Mewtwo chuckled, before looking at the boy.

_ You really care for this boy. _ They said

_ Of course. And I will fight at his side for as long as he wants me too! _ Blossom nodded.

“You really are something else, my boy.” All Might chuckled “Helping a pokemon that most people would throw into the sea, having a legendary at your side and wanting to protect it so valiantly. So determined to be a hero despite being quirkless.” All Might beamed “I think you are well on your way to be a brilliant hero!” Izuku smiled brightly.

“You think so?” He asked

“Of course my boy, not all hero work is flashy, being able to help people and pokemon is something all Heroes should inspire to do. Most heroes would so off a legendary pokemon, that is why not a lot of pros are friends with them.” All Might knelt to speak to Izuku more on his level. “But you are here, trying to keep one safe, that is rather heroic my boy.” Izuku flushed happily. “Would you like some assistance in training your pokemon?” Izuku stopped, even Nymph was staring at the hero in shock.

“W-wouldn’t that give me an unfair advantage?” Izuku asked, All Might chuckled.

“My boy, everyone born with a quirk has had an advantage over you, for far too long. If you can’t count on a quirk, you can count on your friends to help you out. By helping you train, we can lessen their advantage, and maybe, upon seeing your own strength, they will leave you alone.”

“You… You really want to help Izuku train his pokemon?” Inko asked, her tone a little concerned.

“Of course, Japan would lose a potential great hero if he didn’t work to become one. It won’t be easy, but I am sure he can do it with the help of his friends.” All Might beamed

“What do you think Nymph?” Izuku glanced down at his Eevee, who was eyeing All Might curiously. Before she looked up at Izuku and nodded. Izuku smiled and turned to All Might. “Please teach us!”

“I will look forward to training with you, young Midoriya.” All Might held out his hand, that Izuku shook. 

 

Izuku, Blossom and Nymph headed outside to check on the Magikarp as All Might and Inko had to settle on an agreement for helping train Izuku.

_ Well… _ Blossom began,  _ I have a feeling things are going to start getting interesting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	8. Catching your pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finally catches his pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! With a new chapter of this fic! I spent ages wondering what Pokeballs Izuku should use... and came up with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Inko was making a pot of tea as All Might and professor Yonemura sat at the small table. Yonemura had been pleasantly surprised when he had found out that the pro hero had met Izuku in his own terms, allowing him to form an unbiased opinion of the boy. With Inko in agreement, the Pro and the Professor had worked out a schedule to help Izuku, going between lessons and training.

“Thank you Miss. Midoriya.” All Might smiled, accepting the cup of tea she had placed before them.

“Where is young Izuku? I was sure he would have been waiting for us.” Yonemura asked

“Well, the Magikarp is a lot better now.” Inko sat down. “So, I sent Kangaskhan along with him to return it to the sea.” She let out a small giggled. “I have a feeling that it may not want to leave.”

“Some pokemon are like that upon being rescued.” All Might nodded.

“Did you rescue any of your pokemon partners?” Inko inquired curiously.

“Not really, but my partner Infernape was deemed too by weak by it’s original trainer and thus abandoned it. I took food to him everyday, even then it took awhile for me to gain it’s trust. Been with me ever since.” All Might smiled.

“I don’t understand why trainers are so willing to abandon pokemon they think are weak. With the right training, any pokemon can be strong.” Inko sighed

“Unfortunately, no one is taught how to train. They just battle to get stronger” All Might said “That is why I offered my help in teaching Young Midoriya how to train in a way that not only helps pokemon get stronger, but to strengthen the bond between pokemon and trainer. Though, I highly suspect that young Midoriya would figure out that sort of training by himself. But, I figured a little help has never hurt anyone.”

“The boy has natural connection to pokemon, especially wild pokemon.” Yonemura nodded

“And legendaries from the looks of it. With Blossom, the Shaymin. I have never seen a legendary accepting to stay so close to someone worthy, or accept a nickname from them. He is something else for sure. I am pretty sure Mewtwo has been dropping hints that they want a nickname from Young Midoriya too.” All Might smiled, chuckling lightly. Then, the front door opened.

“Mama, we’re home!” Izuku called, the pokemon calling after him. “Magikarp didn’t want to go...so, can he stay in the pond?” Izuku asked, as they entered the dining room.

“Of course sweetie.” Inko smiled

“This is actually a good time to bring this up. Midoriya, do you know how trainers carry around their pokemon?” Yonemura asked

“Yeah, um, in Pokeballs. There are different types.” Izuku nodded.

“Now, what is different about these three?” Yonemura set out three Poke balls. The first was green with four red tear drops near the button with a gold spot. The second ball was black with gold and red. The final on was pink and yellow in colour.

“The friend ball, Luxury and heal ball. They effect the pokemon inside.” Izuku answered.

“Right, the Friend ball increases a pokemon's friendship when caught, a luxury ball increases the amount of friendship the trainer puts across to their pokemon, and the heal ball heals a pokemon captured.” Yonemura nodded. Nymph climbed on the table to sniff one.

“Careful Nymph.” Izuku told her. YoneMura chuckled.

“I actually brought a collection of these pokeballs to see which ones your pokemon prefer. Whilst most people walk with pokemon at your age, only because they don’t get anymore pokemon until they are around 8-10 years old. And you, young man, have three. This will make it easier for you to travel with all of them.”

“Oh…” Izuku said, understanding. Blossom climbed onto his head.

_ Can I go into into a luxury ball, I heard they are really comfortable?”  _ Blossom asked

“You sure?” Izuku glanced up at them. Blossom nodded, Yonemura passed him a luxury ball, that the boy held up. Blossom tapped the ball with it’s paw, before they vanished inside. The ball wriggled side to side, the button flashing, before it stopped. “That means Blossom has been caught, right?” Izuku looked at the adults.

“Yes.” Yonemura nodded.

“Eevee!” Nymph placed her paw on the luxury ball. “Vee!”

“You want to go into one too?” Izuku asked, Nymph nodded, Izuku reenacted the capture of Blossom, and soon Nymph was caught. Pressing the buttons on the luxury balls, the two pokemon were released, both of them looks pleased.Izuku lifted Blossom up and put them back on his head.

_ I do prefer napping here. _ Blossom admitted happily, snuggling into the green curls.

“Take this for your Magikarp friend.” Yonemura handed him a third Luxury ball.  

“Are you going to name them too?” Inko asked

“Gonna call him Ultra!” Izuku beamed “Cause he is going to try his best, gonna go Plus Ultra!”

“What a wonderful name!” Inko said with a soft smile. Izuku caught Ultra the Magikarp. Nymph snuggled closer to Izuku as Blossom nuzzled his head.

“Welcome to the family Ultra. We’re going to make a great team.” Izuku said, looking at the luxury ball with the utmost love and adoration. Much to the adults surprise, the ball wriggled as if Ultra agreed. Izuku giggled and beamed at the action.

“I think he is going to make quite the trainer, and a great hero.”All Might smiled. “The stronger the bond between trainer and pokemon can have some interesting benefits.”

“May he would do well taking those tests early, once the main lessons are done.” Yonemura muttered, Inko smiled happily. Her baby may not have got the quirk he wanted, but he had found himself something much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	9. A lesson in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and his class take a trip into the woods to look at wild bug pokemon... but his class has additional plans in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Back! With another chapter! And this is actually a little sad chapter, and yes, in the end they will pay for what they do.  
> And this is sort of a mini arc in the story, this storyline will take place in three chapters, this being the first.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Chapter 10 update due on the 1st November!
> 
> ***The poll for what fic I will post after Street Cat is full and all the votes are in. And with 18% of the votes, You have chosen Abused Izuku+DadMight/Dadzawa.***

A friday came along, the morning was busy. Inko was preparing a packed lunch for Izuku and his pokemon. His class were going on a field trip into a woods nearby to have a look at some wild bug type pokemon. Izuku, of course, was excited. Blossom was looking forward to the day out, and Nymph was hopeful of getting into a battle or two. Inko put everything in to his backpack, as Izuku came running in, dressed up in walking and water proof clothing.

“You look already for today.” Inko beamed. He nodded, Nymph was at his side, in a Vaporeon styled raincoat.

“Nymph’s raincoat looks cool, right Mama?”  Izuku smiled

“I think Nymph can make anything look cool.” Inko said, Nymph puffed her chest out proudly. “Where’s Ultra and Blossom?”

“In their Pokeballs.” Izuku sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.

“Are they excited?” Inko asked

“Yep! Blossom said they have a friend who lives in those woods. I really hope I get to meet them!” Izuku beamed, taking a bit of his rice.

“Really? Who is it?” Inko packed up some small snacks for Izuku to share with his pokemon friends.

“Celebi.” Izuku replied.

“Celebi is a pokemon said to be able to create time rifts, and travel between them.” Inko said, everyone heard of the abilities of the small pokemon. “Think Celebi would like some snacks too?”

“Yeah, I think Celebi would be really happy with snacks.” Izuku smiled excitedly. Inko smiled, packing a few more snacks. She silently wondered if Celebi would Like Izuku as much as the other legendaries he had met.

 

“Okay everyone, have you got your buddy?” their teacher called, everyone except Izuku replied yes. Bakugo has his two lackeys with him, giving him two buddies, Izuku had no one. But he didn’t mind, he had Nymph.

“Vee…” Nymph growled as the teacher ignored Izuku’s silence.

“It’s okay Nymph!” Izuku told her with a soft smile, the Eevee glanced up at him. She would never understand how forgiving her trainer could be. They trailed after the class as they began moving, Izuku gasped happily as they found a caterpie nest. Caterpie’s were crawling along the ground and branches. Metapods were clinging to trees as Butterfree fluttered around. “So pretty…” Izuku mumbled.

“Eevee.” Nymph agreed.

“Who’d want a girly weak pokemon like that!” Bakugo scoffed. His class giggled in agreement, all except Izuku, who was patting a Butterfree’s heads as it had approached him.

 

They continued their walk through the woods, Izuku trailing behind everyone else in the class, but enjoying himself nonetheless. He beamed at every bug type pokemon, despite his class finding something bad to say about each of them.

 

They stopped for Lunch near a pond. Izuku and Nymph ate their lunch first, before Izuku approached the pond. His class was silent when they saw Izuku pull out a pokeball and released Ultra into the pond.

“Here you go Ultra, Mama made you some lunch too.” Izuku smiled. Ultra jumped out of the water to express his joy, before Izuku giggled and began to feed it. Bakugo was silently trying not to blow up.

 

They were on their way to the exit when Izuku tripped landing of his knees, Nymph was at his side, they could hear a few classmates laughing, Nymph saw how the teacher glanced back, but kept walking. Nymph took noticed on how their pace had increased.

“Eevee…” Nymph nuzzled Izuku as he pushed himself up, he gasped as his class faded into the trees.

“Wait!” Izuku called, scrambling forward, Nymph called out too, but no one stopped, no one came back. The two ran, but after a few minutes, they knew they had lost them. Izuku looked around, tears filling his eyes. “I want my mama…” He cried. The four year old sat on a fallen log and cried. Nymph lay on his lap, cuddling into him.

“Vee.” Nymph rubbed her head against him.

“They didn’t wait Nymph… do you think I can get home again?” Izuku asked, rubbing at the tears in his eyes.

“Eevee, vee.” Nymph nodded. But she was secretly making plans to bite everyone in that class, the kids, their pokemon, the teachers. She wasn’t going to let them get away with this. She jumped off his lap and pawed at his pokeball bag.

“Oh, I should get Blossom out to help…” Izuku said, opening it and getting out Blossom’s pokeball, letting the legendary out. Blossom yawned and stretched.

_ Izuk...Why are you crying? _ Blossom asked

_ “His class abandoned him! I bet they were hoping for this!”  _ Nymph growled, Blossom frowned and looked at the boy.

“I wanna go home Blossom… but I don’t know where it is…” Izuku pouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

_ Sh, sh...It’s okay. _ Blossom climbed onto his head and patted him.  _ We’ll get home, don’t you worry. _ Blossom smiled, Izuku sniffed, rubbing away the tears from his eyes.  _ We should get to a place where we can shelter for a while, like a big tree. _

_ “We saw on a while back!” _ Nymph said, and began to lead the way back to the big tree, where there was a curve in the base of the trunk of the tree. Izuku settled into the curve, Nymph cuddled into him.

“What now?” Izuku asked

_ I am going to the wood shrine, my friend is usually there, and if not, I can call them there. With Celebi, we should be able to think of a good plan, even if it means we’d have to show ourselves to heroes and led them to you. _ Blossom smiled

“I don’t want to put yourself in danger just because of me.” Izuku said

_ Oh, my dear trainer. You are worth putting myself in danger for. Besides, you caught me, no one else can. They can try, but it will be pointless. _ Blossom told him.  _ I’ll leave you in charge of protecting him Nymph. _

_ “Of course!”  _ Nymph nodded, Blossom began to wonder deeper into the woods.

“Please stay safe…” Izuku muttered 

~*~*~*~

“Gardevoir!” Gardevoir caught Inko with her physic move as the woman collapsed, the phone dropping from her hand, tears filling her eyes.

“My baby…” She cried. “ _ They lost my baby…. _ ” Around her, her pokemon shared an intense fury, Togekiss got outside, and took off, in search of All Might, knowing he could help find the small boy, and knowing the hero will be infuriated with the situation. Togekiss just hoped his Mewtwo was with him to translate her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10 –  The guardian of the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom hunts down her friend, and Izuku meets some new pokemon friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Back! With another. And we are continuing in the forest with poor lost Izuku. And some new pokemon appearences!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *Chapter 11 is due on the Tuesday 20th November!*
> 
> ***And I hate to be a bummer but this is going to be a bote on my fics for a while.  
> 1\. Don't ask me to update, I post the due date for next chapters, I will not be posting it before that date, deal with it.  
> 2\. Don't ask me to make my chapters longer. Firstly, that is generally just rude. Secondly, I have a life outside fanfics, a life that involves univeristy. I write what I can, most chapters are around 1000 words. And for a fulltime uni student I am posting a chapter for a fic every day except weekends, that is me getting out over 5000 words in fics a week, so, I am doing more then I really should to be honest, but I do. I write what I can based on my time and motivation. If you think they aren't long enough - tough luck.***

“Toge!” All Might glanced up to see a Togekiss flying above him, Mewtwo looked up also.

_ “Something is concerning. They are in a panic. She is the pokemon of Izuku’s mother.” _ Mewtwo said, as the pokemon flew down. All Might frowned, watching Mewtwo converse with Togekiss until the legendary turned to him with fire in their eyes.

“What’s happened?” All Might asked, his concern rising.

“The teacher, and class have left young Izuku in the woods. He is lost, and the teacher claims they cannot remember the location that last saw him.” Mewtwo quickly explained. “His mother wants your help. I am going to speak to someone of my allies, see if we can get word to other legends, the more of us working to find him, the quicker we can bring him home.”

“Do that! Togekiss, let’s return to Inko. I am sure she is angry, but needs a friend in this moment. We will find young Midoriya.” All Might told the normal Fairy type.

“Toge.” She nodded and the hurried off. 

_ Hold on Young Midoriya. We are coming. _ All Might thought.

 

Blossom hurried through the forest, looking for Celebi, making notes of all the familiar places they remembered on their last visit. And sure enough, they found their friend flying between the emerald leaves that were bathed in the last sunlight.

_ Shaymin! _ Celebi flew down to circle their friend. _ It’s been forever, and not caught still I see. Great! _

_ Actually… _ Blossom sighed.  _ My trainer needs help Celebi, he’s only a kid, and a heart to big for the humans. His class, his teachers, the ones who are meant to be looking after him… _

_ They abandoned him? _ Celebi asked, Blossom nodded.

_ They don’t like him because he doesn’t have a quirk. He has an Eevee called Nymph who joined him to protect him from bullies, and a Magikarp called Ultra who he helped from those who bully him. Mewtwo likes the child too, and All Might is training him! _

_ Really? Well, if you and Mewtwo like the kid, show me too him. _ Celebi nodded.  _ And then we can get him home, it is not warm enough in the woods at night for a human, not unless some of the woods pokemon would be happy to cuddle with him at night. Then again… from how the butterfree and other bugs types were talking, they would be happy to accept the boy as one of them.  _ Celebi giggled. Blossom smiled. Yes, pokemon would treat him better than his own kind, but they knew he would miss his mother too much… Oh, they could feel how angry Inko was. They were worried for what she would do to the school because of this.

_ He’s this way… trying to keep warm. _ Blossom began to lead the way back, they were both shocked with what they found. Izuku was curled up, hugging Nymph close, and around them, where the three legendary dogs. Entei, Raikou and Suicune. The three of them looked up as the smaller legendaries approached.

_ Those humans he was with… _ Entei spoke,  _ They will not be allowed to get away with this. Your trainer, Shaymin, is special indeed. _

_ I have never met such a pure soul.  _ Suicune added, before looking proud.  _ I thought being given a nickname would be so nice. _ Blossom smiled.

_ Izuku is one of a kind for sure, but he cannot stay out here. _ Blossom sighed. ENtei’s fur bristled up.

_ I am keeping him warm with my fire for now. He’s Eevee… _

_ Nymph. _ Blossom told them.

_ Nymph spoke to some Pidgey, they are looking for the boy’s family.  _ Entei explained.  _ They will come back and show us where they are after, so we can return the boy safely. _

_ Good. _ Blossom sighed, they crawled over to Izuku and settling against his chest. Izuku mumbled a little under his breath, but quickly settled down.

_ How could others treat him so harshly… what has he done wrong…”  _ Celebi wondered, a little confused.  _ Is being quirkless really seen as that bad? _

_ It is not that it is bad. It is more along the lines that humans find quirks more important. Those born without one are seen as lesser beings… I have seen villains treated nicer. Villains with quirks are treated better than a quirkless child… _ Raikou growled.

_ Just because he has no quirk…. _ The legendaries were silent.

_ Yet, you all feel it? Don’t you? _ Blossom asked, they looked at them.  _ He has a light not many humans have, and it is brighter than any worthy heroes before… _

_ It’s a light much of the dark human forces will try and stamp out. He must be guarded, we cannot let another light like this fall. Not like…”  _ Suicune stopped, the legendaries silent as they took a moment to mourn the last light. They soon shudder at the sudden lowering of pressure around them. Suicune, Raikou, Celebi and Blossom got ready to fight. A sudden warp appeared in the sky and a giant black form come from within.

_ Giratina _ Blossom said, they had not seen the Renegade pokemon for a long time. The 6 giant feet of the pokemon caused the ground to rumble. It caused the lost child to wake, unbeknownst to the other legendaries

 

Izuku blinked up tiredly, green orbs taking in the sight of the legendary. He yawned getting up Surprising Entei. Giratina lowered its head.

_ Izuku… _ Blossom began as Izuku approached Giratina. Hoping the boy would heed their warneding. But Izuku stopped, looking up at Giratina.

“Can I call you Gigi?” Izuku asked. Blossom shook their head, the other watched with dropped jaws.

**I’d like that very much, little one.** Giratina replied, moving its head until it was right before Izuku.  **Everyone is looking high and low for you. Your mother is most anxious to find you. Her Togekiss went to get All Might as soon as she received the call upon your disappearance.**

_ What of his class? His teachers? The Kids? They are not innocent in this.  _ Blossom asked, Gigi chuckled.

**The police didn’t believe their lies. Whatever happened, the truth will soon be out.** Gigi said. **I don’t believe the school will remain open after.**

_ Good. _ Blossom smiled.  _ Now, where is his mother? _ They smiled as Izuku leaned forward to hug Gigi. Gige looked thrilled. Izuku was still worn out, close to falling asleep against the Legendary’s cheek.

**They are at the exit. SOuth west from this location.** Gigi smiled  **You have chosen a lovely trainer Shaymin.**

_ Call me Blossom.  _ Blossom smiled. Suicune picked Izuku up by the back of his jacket, placing him on Entei’s back, Nymph stood next to bigger dog like pokemon, remaining quiet. Blossom crawled into Izuku’s bag, then Raikou picked it up, carrying it as they headed off. Celebi watched them leave, before giggling. They opened up a time tunnel and went to check out the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (New discord as my last one is full! Will start to use my original server again) - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	11. The three dogs of legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko plans on finding her baby, nd she isn't alone to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! With another chapter for you all! Time to see what happens, see if Izuku does get home. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *Chapter 12 due on Friday 7th december*  
> Also, I have been thinking of doing like a Sunday special day, where I update something outside the system I have. Whether that may be a chapter for one for the stories in the system or a new one that hasn't been posted before. Of course, this is mostly to try and get through more of the stories I am working on, cause I Have so many now. Please share how you would feel about this cause reader imput is important!

Inko cried, they had lost her baby in the woods, she knew the teacher was unapologetic, she could heard in their tone. Gardevoir placed a cup of tea into her hands.

“Gardevoir.” She said, Inko wiped away her tears.

“Thank you…” Inko sniffed

“Kanga!” There was a knocked at the door, that Kangaskhan opened it. All Might entered the home with Togekiss.

“All Might…” Inko quickly stood up, her cup of tea falling from her grasp, Gardevoir quickly catching it with her psychic ability. 

“You Togekiss came to me. Mewtwo has gone to begin the search.” All Might immediately said. “I will not rest until he is back home where he belongs.” Inko gave him a watery smile.

“Thank you.” She nodded.

“My friend, Detective Tsukauchi has begun a search party at the woods. I am going to head there now. Will you be joining us?” All Might asked

“Of course… let’s go find my baby.” Inko nodded, determined.

  
  


The adults froze as the shadows came into view, in the lead was Suicune, the Aurora pokemon, next to it, Raikou the thunder pokemon. Finally, The volcano pokemon, Entei stepped forward. They were all frozen, the three legendary dogs never approached humans, not unless to scare them away. Inko stood next to All Might and Professor Yonemura, she actually stepped forward. The dogs turned their glowing eyes to her.

“I have not right to ask this of you… Raikou, Entei, Suicune… but, please help me find my baby!” She pleaded, tears in her eyes. Suicune went over to Entei, before pulling something from his back. Everyone gasped as Suicune was holding the sleeping form of Izuku as a one would expect a dog to hold a pup. Suicune carried him over to Inko, to pulled her sleeping son into a hug. “Thank you…” She cried, her tears woke Izuku up, he opened his eyes tiredly.

“Mama…” He asked

“I’m here sweetie.” Inko smiled pressing a hand to his cheek. Izuku yawned, and cuddled into his mother with a small smile. There was a sudden cry, Everyone looked, Izuku’s teacher was holding their hand, Nymph was glaring at her, growling. “Nymph!” Inko cried, in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Izuku. Nymph huffed and walked away, standing by Inko’s side, her stand obviously defensive. Suicune nuzzled the side of Izuku’s face one last time, before the legendary dogs vanished into the forest once more. 

“He really is special..” All Might muttered softly.

“Sorry to ask this, but could you hold Izuku for a moment?” Inko asked, All Might nodded, and took the boy from her.  Inko then stormed over to the teacher, the police went to stop her, but Inko just stopped and glared at her. “I hope your daycare is ready to face a legal trail. I will be suing for negligence of my son, and allowing him to be abused by his classmates with their quirks. I am pulling Izuku from the schooling system.”

“D-don’t act so…” The teacher began

“You left my son behind, on purpose! That is the only reason his partner would attack. She sees you as a threat to him. Just because he is quirkless doesn’t mean he is any fewer rights than anyone else.” Inko growled. “I wonder just how well the daycare will cope with a discrimination case against them.” With that, Inko turned and took her son from All Might. “Thank you for your help. And Professor Yonemura…”

“Bring young Midoriya around in the morning, we can start his studies then.” Professor Yonemura smiled. “I think he would enjoy moving up in the work faster. I know the currently level bores him.” Inko smiled.

“Thank you.” She said, and began to carry Izuku home. All Might went to speak to Tsukauchi, Izuku would have to be spoken to tomorrow.

  
  


Inko changed Izuku into his pajamas with Gardevoir’s aid, and tucked him in. Inko brushed her hand through his hair and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Night sweetie.” She whispered. Blossom and Nymph were curled up beside him, Kangaskhan had taken Ultra outside to the pnd. Most likely having to explain why it was so dark and why Izuku couldn’t play like he did most nights between dinner and bed.

She received a message from All Might to inform her a case has been set up against the school, and within that her legal action to sue for their mistreatment had been included. She sighed, thankful for the aid the number one hero had already provided for her. 

 

Izuku woke, curled up in his bed. Nymph and Blossom sleeping around him. He carefully sat up, yawning. He glanced out the window. The sun was just rising. Izuku frowned, wondering if last night in the forest had been just a dream. His bedroom door opened, he looked to see his mother peeking in. She sighed softly in relief.

“Morning Baby.” Inko smiled softly.

“Morning Mama...when did I get home?” He asked confused.

“You were brought to me by the three legendaries dogs. Suicune, Entei and Raikou.” Inko sat at the end of his bed. “What do you remember of yesterday?”

“I tripped, and sensei made everyone walk faster. Nymph and I rested under a tree, whilst Blossom when to find Celi. They came Sui, Tai and Kou! They kept we warm. Then Gigi appeared! And then I woke up!” Izuku told her. Inko, her horrified expression at discovering the teacher has left Izuku on purpose indeed, changed to confused.

“Whose Celi and Gigi?” She asked

“Celi is Celebi, and Gigi is, um… Giratina!” Izuku beamed. “They are very nice.” Inko found herself smiling.

“I am glad you are okay sweetie, we need to go and see Professor Yonemura today, the police need to speak to you and I think All Might will be there too.” Inko said.

“But what about school?” Izuku asked

“You-you won’t be going back, Professor Yonemura agreed to be in charge of your studies from now one.” Inko explained. Izuku looked thoughtful.

“If I show Professor Yonemura Blossom… will they be able to stay out of their pokeball during the lessons?” He asked

“Well, that will be Blossom’s choice.” Inko smiled, bringing him into a hug. “But I am sure they will be okay with that.” Izuku giggled.

“Love you mama.” Izuku mumbled.

“Love you most Zu.” Inko hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	12. Within an Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults talk about Izuku's training and education, and the egg finally hatches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Back! With that missing chapter! Chapter 13 will be posted directly after this.
> 
> I hope you all had a great holiday! And I hope you enjoy these two chapters.

Inko sat talking to Professor Yonemura and All Might about Izuku’s education plan and training plan. Izuku had wandered away to play with the pokemon. The Lab pokemon had quickly swarmed him, happy he had come by. Of course they had heard he had been lost, they had all been worried. The Ninetails and her 5 vulpix babies, were some of the first to welcome him back.

“They hatched, they are beautiful! I knew it!” Izuku beamed, kneeling to pet the five baby fire types. The adults turned to watch him, Izuku’s own pokemon egg has been placed in an incubator, where he always put it when he came by.

“The egg should be hatching soon too, I imagine.” The professor smiled. “And he will have a team of four. I knew young Midoriya was special, but with Legendaries happy to help him, I can see it even more.”

“What do you mean?” Inko asked

“Are you talking about that old legend about how all the legendaries would come to the aid of one person… what did they call them…” All Might frowned thoughtfully.

“Light born.” Yonemura answered. “Of course, it is only a legend, but so far, all the legendaries seemed to have a close eye on the boy.”

_ “Izuku was born in light.” _ Blossom climbed on to the table.  _ “The legendaries know he is worthy of their guidance and protection. You might find a few legendaries seeking him out now and again. I mean, Giratina helped look for him when Mewtwo informed the others he was missing. AT the time the legendary Dogs had already found him. I think it might be the Nicknames.” _ Blossom smiled. Inko covered her mouth to hide her smile.

“To think… everyone would frown upon him for no quirk and yet… there are legendaries so willing to watch over him” Inko smiled “My baby’s growing up so fast. Thank you both for helping him”

“It’s a pleasure.” All Might smiled.

“Young Midoriya has a lot of potential. It would be a shame to let him face the world without letting him experience what he can do.” Professor Yonemura nodded. Izuku was giggling as the Lab pokemon all snuggled in around him. “And the pokemon here love him, what more can I say.” The adults smiled as they watched Izuku and his pokemon play with the lab pokemon.

 

The plan was decided for Izuku education. Monday through to Thursday, Izuku would have normal lessons from 9am-3pm, rhen from 3-5pm Izuku would have stones in Pokemon training techniques and pokemon care. Friday was then Izuku’s Pokemon training day. Where All Might would teach him how to battle and helping him level up his team. Inko agreed to this, and Izuku’s education with Yonemura was begin the following week.

  
  


The following Monday, Izuku happily headed to the lab where Professor Yonemura was waiting for him, tending to the pokemon. Izuku entered the lab, holding his egg in the bell jar close to his chest.

“Good morning Yonemura-sensei!” He called happily. The professor looked up and chuckled.

“Good morning Young Midoriya. 

 

“Yonemura-sensei!” Izuku called out, his eyes widening as his egg began to glow, the professor hurried over. Smiling as he saw the egg. “What’s wrong with it?” He asked panicked.

“Nothing is wrong… The egg is hatching.” Yonemura smiled, Izuku gasped, eyes shining. The egg slowly changed form, and soon, a baby ralts sat on the table. Izuku beamed, Professor Yonemura panicked when he thought Izuku was going to speak loudly, but the soft tone Izuku spoke in surprised him.

“Hey there.” Izuku said, smiling, the Ralts looked at him shyly. “I’m Izuku, and we can be best friends. I have other best friends and they are very excited to meet you.” The Ralts smiled lightly.

“Ralts.” It smiled. Izuku beamed and picked the baby pokemon up. Hugging it.

“I am going to call you… Um…” Izuku frowned. “I wonder if you are a girl or boy? Anyway, let’s call you Guardian!” Izuku smiled happily “I am going to be a hero and need  a team to help me protect people, do you want to help us?”

“Ra!Ralts!” Guardian exclaimed happily.

“Great, we are going to be the best of friends. I have to introduce you to the rest of my team, can I professor?” Izuku turned to him, The Ralts looked up at the professor too.

“Go ahead my boy.” He nodded. Izuku laughed and jogged away, holding the Ralts close.

 

“Guys, guys! Meet our new friend!” Izuku laugh, running over to his team that was by the pond, as Ultra swam around. Nymph and Blossom turned and looked at the Ralts as Izuku but them down. Ultra swam up.

“Ralts…” Guardian hid behind Izuku’s legs.

“It’s okay to be nervous Guardian, meeting new people and pokemon can be scary. But this is my team. That is Blossom, Nymph and Ultra. We are going to be great heroes that save people with a smile!” Guardian looked at the other pokemon nervously. Nymph came over, sniffing the psychic/fairy type. Before sitting back.

“Eevee!” She smiled. Guardian slowly moved around Izuku’s leg. When Guardian was happy to stand with his other pokemon, Izuku headed back to finish off his studies with the professor.

“You are turning out to be a fine young trainer.” Yonemura smiled, ruffling his hair. Izuku beamed happily.

 

That night, Guardian was happily hugged by his mother. Izuku hugged his mother as she watched her Gardevoir snuggle with her own child.

“So, did you give her a name too?” Inko asked

“I called her Guardian.” Izuku said “We’re going to be a good team Mama, Guardian will help us.”

“I know you will all do brilliantly.” Inko smiled.

That night, Izuku was curled up with Nymph and Blossom. Gardevoir silently tucked Guardian in next to Izuku later. Izuku curled over and hugged Guardian, Guardian yawned and snuggled into Izuku. Inko peeked in and got a small picture of the event.

“Our babies are so cute.” Inko giggled, Gardevoir nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	13. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian, new to the team, learns some things about her trainer. And Izuku learns somethings about Nymph.

Izuku sat at the table eating, Guardian was seated with his other pokemon. Happily talking with them.

“Have you got everything for your lessons?” Inko asked.

“Yep, Professor Yonemura says we are learning more about Pokemon types today!” Izuku nodded.

“Do you want to do a small type test?” Inko smiled, Izuku nodded eagerly. “Types that are not strong against fire types?”

“Fire, Grass, Steel… um, Fairy...and Bug? Is that it?” Izuku frowned.

“You missed Ice sweetie, but very good job!” Inko beamed, she asked more type questions. Izuku answering to the best of his abilities. Guardian watched them confused

_ “What are they doing?” _ She asked

_ “Type tests, to help Izuku learn type matchups. For when we battle. _ ” Nymph yawned  _ “He’s getting better all the time.” _

_ “Battles… are trainers really taught to battle that young?” _ Guardian was curious. Her mother had explained a lot about trainers last night, but she never expected Izuku to be considered a trainer just yet.

_ “Not usually.”  _  Nymph admitted.  _ “But, Izuku is different. My challenge to him was me protecting him from a bully. He doesn’t have a quirk, and so people feel it is fine to be mean. But he is only ever kind back. He just wants to help in anyway he can, and it is cute. So he is being trained to be a trainer by All Might himself!” _

_ “All Might?”  _ Guardian asked

_ “Top trainer and hero! The strongest of the strong! He has a Gallade and a Lucario, and a super duper rare Z move, it is so cool!”  _ Nymph jumped up beaming

_ “Z move?”  _ Guardian asked

_ “There are Z moves and Mega evolution. Mega evolutions are special evolutions some pokemon have that only occur during battle and then they go back to normal. And Z moves are a super powered move that power is based on the bond between trainer and pokemon!” _ Nymph explained.

_ “Do eevee’s have a mega evolution?”  _ Guardian asked

_ “No… but there is a special eevee Z-crystal that gives us a Z move to ourselves. But Gardevoir and Gallade have a mega form each.”  _ Nymph explained.  _ “I bet Izuku would be able to mega evolve you when you’re all big!” _

_ “That would be fun… Would Izuku help me train to be stronger?” _ Guardian asked

_ “That’s what fridays are for! You’ll see!” _ Nymph beamed. Guardian nodded,

 

Guardian had to wait through three days of Izuku’s normal lesson. Guardian was interested by them, and Izuku was happy to show her his work. Professor Yonemura seemed a little curious at how the Ralts was acting. But Blossom assured her it was simply due to how the other prefered to play. Guardian spent the three days sitting next to her trainer, learning alongside him. 

 

Then Friday came, Guardian walking next to Izuku as they made their way to the lab. Nymph walked next to Izuku as they made their way to the lap. Nymph walked on his right, Guardian to his left. Guardian watched as Nymph walked  by Izuku confidently, whilst she was trying to keep up.

“Would you like to hold my hand?” Izuku offered with a smile. Guardian looked at him, before accepting his hand, Guardian smiled a little, she caught Nymph’s eyes. The Eevee gave her a smile to reassure her. “Good morning Professor Yonemura! Morning All Might!” Izuku smiled as they entered the lab. The pro hero chuckled turning to look at the boy, his blue eyes glancing over the Ralts at Izuku’s side.

“Good to see you, young Midoriya. How is your new friend doing?” He asked

“She is doing okay!” Izuku beamed. “Guardian, this is All Might.” Guardian looked up at the man, but then she looked at the evolved form that stood at his side. She jumped a little as he approached.  Guardian looked up at the Gallade before her, Izuku and All Might watching with a small smile each. 

_ “Pleased to meet you.” _ The Gallade said, Guardian blushed and quickly ran to hide behind Izuku. Gallade looked sad. Izuku patted Guardian’s head.

“It’s okay Guardian. Gallade is super nice and he’ll be able to help you learn more moves.” Izuku smiled. He moved so he was sitting in front of her. “I want you to sit and watch the training today, and next week, you can join in if you want.” Guardian nodded, she sat with Gallade as Izuku and Nymph got ready to train with All Might.

“Right first, my boy, we’re going to see your partners stats. Professor Yonemura created this pokedex just for you.” Izuku accepted the small device, he smiled brightly. Holding up the device he pointed it at Nymph.

 

**“Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions”**  The dex said.

“Right, it should have the information on Nymph there. What’s her level?” All Might asked, Izuku looked at the stats that it showed for the normal type.

“Level 24.” Izuku replied.

_ Unusually high level for a child’s first pokemon. _ All Might thought. “Okay, and her ability.”

“Um… Anticipation.”

_ Another unusual fact. A hidden ability. _ All Might smiled “And finally, what are her moves?”

“Swift, Tackle, Covet and Bite.” Izuku smiled

“Good, good.” All Might nodded. He brought out a pokeball. “This is going to be a train battle, young Midoriya. And this will be your opponent.” He threw up the pokeball and a Rowlet appeared before them. Izuku looked at Nymph, who stood tall and proud, watching the Rowlet with a determined expression.

“Okay, are you ready Nymph?” Izuku asked, Nymph nodded. “Great, let’s do our best and have fun!” Izuku cheered.

“VEE!” Nymph cheered in agreement. Guardian watched with wide eyes as Mewtwo appeared between them, ready to act as the referee. 

“Go!” Mewtwo said.

“Rowlet, tackle.” All Might commanded.

“Nymph, dodge and Bite!” Izuku said. Nymph dodged under Rowlet’s wings, before turning and biting the owl Pokemon’s leg. Rowlet flew up to get away. Nymph growled, looking up.

“She’s quite fast.” All Might noted. “Try and make good use of it. If you can dodge attacks to help you get an opening, do so. Attack power is not always the best, you should work on all stats alone.”

“Yes sir.” Izuku nodded. All Might smiled,  _ This boy is something special indeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	14. You can teach a pokemon new tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian learns a new trick, and it annoys Bakugou further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you all.

Guardian could only watch the battle sessions with wide eyes, she noted how well each of her teammates responded to Izuku’s commands, how his eyes light up with each perfect hit, how they filled with determination and how he cheered on his pokemon when it was a miss. Guardian had seen other trainers training since she hatched, mostly on the day Izuku took them all to the beach on a day off. Nymph napped with Blossom on some sunbathed rocks, Ultra was swimming around happily in a rock pool. Guardian sat across from Izuku, helping him make a sandcastle. She jumped as she heard shouting, and then the cries of different pokemon. Izuku watched as Guardian moved to watched the battle. She frowned, this trainers grinned darkly at each hit, and yelled in anger at every miss, so different to how Izuku was. She was confused, surely one kind of training was right…

“He’s teaching them the wrong moves…” Izuku mused, Guardian looked at him. Izuku smiled. Lifting up his pokedex. “The Golducks special attack is lower than the normal Attack, quite low, and he’s using special type moves. It would be easier for him to teach them physical moves.” 

“Ralts…” Guardian looked back at the battle.It ended badly for both pokemon, both being hurt and neither trainer carig, just returning them before having a shouting match.

“Let's go play Guardian… Mama tells me it is best to avoid people like that.” Izuku returned to the sandcastle. “Mama says they can be a bad in-influence.” Guardian settled across from Izuku again “ People like that are very mean, people like them have stolen pokemon from kids my age. I don’t want to lose and of you, you’re my best friends.” Izuku added quietly.

“Ra…” Guardian nodded, She still didn’t understand how her trainer was so different to the others, but she was glad she was with him and not the others. They completed the sandcastle, they two of them looking at it proudly.

“Look! It’s little cry baby Deku!” A voice smirked, Izuku flinched and turned, Guardian hurried closer, peeking around his legs to see some kids her trainers age, one looked furious with a cyndaquil at his side. Blossom quickly hid at the sound of Bakugo’s approach, Nymph jumped up and stood at Izuku’s side growling. 

“H-hi K-Bakugo…” Izuku greeted nervously. Guardian looked at his with a frown.

“You just like causing trouble for everyone don’t you.” Bakugo snarled. “Cyndaquil, let’s show Deku his rightful place.” The cyndaquil stepped forward, glaring at the boy. Nymph went to step forward, to accept the battle challenge, but Guardian moved around Izuku’s legs and stood before him, she looked back with a determined expression. “What the…” Bakugo seemed surprised at his new pokemon.

“Do you want to Battle Guardian?” Izuku asked

“Ralts!” Guardian nodded, before looking back at the Cyndaquil.

“So, fucking annoying.” Bakugo growled. Guardians glared, her trainer was good, a very good one. But this boy, he wasn’t, she smiled and opened her mouth.

 

“Izuwu.” Guardian mimicked, Izuku looked down at her, she looked back, red eyes just barely visible. Bakugo began to look even angrier, Izuku was just shocked.

“Did you just say…” He asked

“Izuwu! Izuwu!” Guardian said happily smiling. Izuku giggled, and picked her up hugging her.

“You can say my name! So pokemon can learn to speak, I didn’t know that, did you know that?” Izuku asked, Guardian shook her head. 

“Izuwu!” Guardian smiled, He put her down.

“Right, Bakugo! Guardian and I will battle you!” Izuku declared. Bakugo snarled.

“Cyndaquil tackle!” Bakugo commanded.

“Guardian, let’s try…” Izuku looked at his pokedex, “Shadow Sneak.” Guardian moved faster then Cyndaquil, avoiding it’s attack and dealing her own. Cyndaquil hit the ground weakened, Bakugo growled, He returned Cyndaquil to it’s pokeball.

“Tomorrow, meet me here, use one pokemon and I am going to beat you!” Bakugo said and stormed off. Izuku watched him go, before looking at his pokemon.

“I think we should go home… Mama is going to be worried.” Izuku said, Ultra returned to his pokeball, as Guardian, Nymph and Blossom helped pack up, Blossom snuggled into Izuku’s bag. Putting it over his shoulders, Izuku took Guardian’s hands, as Nymph trotted next to him as they headed home.

 

Inko was having tea with All Might and Professor Yonemura, they were discussing Izuku’s progress.

“He is doing quite well, even Guardian has been picking up a lot in the lessons, She is learning to write currently, it’s very impressive.” Yonemura smiled, the adults jumped a little as the door opened.

“We’re home!” Izuku called, closing the door and rushing in, he beamed up at the adults. “Listen to this. Guardian!” He smiled, Guardian smiled.

“Izuwu!” She said proudly, the adults froze in shock.

“Guardian said my name! I’mma help her speak and we can have real conversations! Guardian is so smart I love her!” Izuku hugged the ralts happily.

“Izuwu!” Guardian hugged him back.

“He really is a special kind of trainer.” All Might chuckled.

“Oh, and Bakugo wants to battle me tomorrow for real.” Izuku added “Is that okay?”

“Do you want to battle him?” Inko asked, Izuku looked thoughtful, but smiled.

“We can win!” Izuku told her, Inko smiled.

“I will be coming with you to watch encase he goes overboard.” Inko nodded, Izuku smiled and hugged Guardian with Nymph happily.

 

“Who knew pokemon could learn how to talk?” All Might smiled as he walked Yonemura back to the lab.

“A rare occurrence indeed. Guardian must have been taking more out of Izuku’s lessons then I expected.” Yonemura smiled. “I am proud of them both of them. But we should keep a closer eye on him, with a pokemon learning how to speak if those teams who go round stealing pokemon hear of it…” Yonemura frowned 

“I know, don’t worry, I will be keeping a close eye on him. I would not allow any harm to befall Young Midoriya.” All Might promised. “Besides, I don’t think they would be able to get past any legendaries that maybe watching over the boy.” Yonemura chuckled, he couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Ask Yamada Izu Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yamadaizuku  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	15. The worth within the useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Bakugo battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! and aren't you all in for a treat and Izuku's small team makes a small change.

Inko couldn’t deny she was worried, once upon a time, Izuku and Katsuki were the best of friends, but Kacchan became Katsuki and then to Bakugo, and she knew the boy had been upsetting her son. She trusted Izuku had enough knowledge to battle Bakugo and win, but she couldn’t help but worry, she was a worrier at heart. That is why All Might, as a civilian joined her, as they sat on a beach towel. Izuku was playing with his pokemon, aside from Blossom who napped between their trainers mother and mentor. As much as Blossom would love to join Izuku in the fight, they knew that showing themselves would be dangerous and make him more of a target, and as Izuku pointed out their grass typing would give them a disadvantage, despite their level giving them a bigger advantage.fdx

“Here comes young Bakugo now.” He muttered, seeing the spikey blond haired boy and his friends come down.

“You have to use that stupid Magikarp of yours!” Bakugo declared, Inko gasped wanting to intervene immediately, but All Might placed a hand on her shoulder as Izuku beamed

“Okay! Ultra let’s do our best!” Izuku giggled, the weakest water type jumped out of the water in reply.

The battle was completely one sided, Izuku figured this out very quickly. Ultra being unable to use anything but Splash, a move that did nothing. Bakugo was smirking, it was just as he planned.

“Ultra!” Izuku cried as his Magikarp was thrown into the water, injured by Kacchan’s Cyndaquil.

“Aw, poor baby Izuku, you should’ve listened. You and your pokemon are useless, you deserve each other.” Bakugo mocked. Izuku was staring out to were Ultra had hit the water crying, he rushed to the water’s edge.

“ULTRA!” He cried out, wanting his friend to come back, to know he was okay.  _ What if they had badly hurt Ultra, they were losing what if Ultra decided to leave him? _ The water began to glow faintly, and ripple.

“Izuku get back!” Inko yelled, but suddenly a Gyarados burst to the surface roaring. Izuku covered his ears, once the water pokemon stop, Izuku looked up at it, eyes wide in surprise. The Gyarados looked back at him, red eyes burning with anger.

“Dude, they’re like super powerful!” one of Bakugo’s friends nudged him.

“That fuckers mine!” Bakugo yelled out. The Gyarados turned to face him, Cyndaquil running at it, as if it stood a chance. With a somewhat bored expression, the Gyarados knocked the fire type away with its tail, sending it flying back to Bakugo, fainted. Izuku edged forward, not looking away.

“U-Ultra?” He asked nervously, the Gyarados lower it’s he and nuzzled Izuku happily. Izuku began to giggle and hugged Ultra, his arms not even fitting to hug his face. “You evolved Ultra! I am so proud of you! And you knocked out Cyndaquil! We won, all thanks to you! I knew you were great!” Izuku beamed, Ultra growled happily, nuzzling him. Bakugo looked furious, he wanted to scream at the other boy, but with a Gyarados, he knew he had better get some better pokemon. Returning Cyndaquil to it’s ball, he stormed off. Inko and All Might rushed over to Izuku relieved.

“Izuku.” Inko gasped. Izuku turned

“Mama look! Ultra evolved!” Izuku beamed

“Look at you Ultra, I am so proud!” Inko said, rest her hand in his forehead. Ultra roared happily. Inko and Izuku laughed as he snuggled his head between them, the family pet his head. All Might smiled at the sight before him

“Congratulations Ultra.” All Might smiled looking up at the evolved pokemon, Ultra let out a rumbling growl happily. Izuku was patting his side, Blossom, Nymph and Guardian were playing on his back. All Might was beaming proudly, Inko was sniffling.

“Ultra was so cool, Bakugo didn’t stand a chance, I knew Ultra could do it!” Izuku beamed, Ultra lowered his head and rubbed it against Izuku’s cheek, the child giggled and hugged him. Izuku gasped. “He won’t fit into the pond now…” Izuku realised sadly.

“Well, we’ll just have to make a bigger pond, won’t we?” Inko smiled, Izuku smiled up at her, before beaming at Ultra, who let out a happy roar.

Inko and All Might sat back to watched Izuku play with his newly evolved Pokemon, it must have been an odd sight for outsiders, seeing a giant pokemon like Gyarados playing with a child as small as Izuku.

“I sometimes wonder if he takes anything from our lessons.” All Might said watching the boy, Inko glanced at him. “Or if he teaches us more about the capabilities of pokemon people never really thought possible.”

“Maybe it is a little more, He learns well from you, but his spirit to be able to connect to pokemon in this way also teaches you.” Inko smiled. All Might huffed softly with a small.

“I guess so. Though, for his age, I think we can safely say he is the most advanced.”

Bakugo was furious. He was annoyed. It wasn’t fair! Why did Quirkless Deku get a rare pokemon for his first one? Why did he get an additional Pokemon from his mother? Why did his pathetic Magikarp evolve so soon? This wasn’t fair, Deku was worth nothing, he should get all that stuff! He’s the one with the perfect quirk, great powerful pokemon… this was not fair…. He scowled to himself as he looked at his Cyndaquil’s poke ball. He was going to get stronger, and show Deku his rightful place. It was the only right thing to do!

It took two weeks for the pond in the Midoriya’s back garden to be increased in size, but it was soon big enough for Ultra to be quite happy in. And for many warm, sunny days after, Inko would often see Izuku and his land pokemon lying next to the pond as Ultra rested his head by Izuku’s side. She smiled softly, they were quite the team, she wouldn’t wait to see what kind of adventures they would get into when Izuku became of wandering age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	16. The bond between pokemon and trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Ultra get given a test

 

Three years passed in a  flurry of movement and growth, All Might and Professor Yonemura were both pleased with Izuku’s progress and his pokemon. Nymph has grown from level 24 to 36, Guardian was level 16, Ultra was level 29 and Blossom was level 38. At that current time, Izuku was working with Guardian as she had expression her desire to evolve. During those training times, Ultra was out in the sea battling wild pokemon for experience, Nymph and Blossom were doing the same.  No matter what they were all training to be stronger.

That day, Izuku was doing some work set by the Professor with Guardian at his side. She tapped a pen to her chin. She held out the sheet to Izuku.

 

“How does this look?” She asked, Izuku stopped what he was doing and looked over it.

 

“It looks good, great work!” Izuku nodded. Inko stood in the kitchen working on lunch, Gardevoir at her side. She smiled softly, her boy was growing up so fast.

 

“Oh Izuku, Professor Yonemura called me earlier, tomorrow you’ll be taking a Mega stone test. He feels you and Ultra are ready for it. Helps he recently was able to locate a Gyaradosite.”

 

“Right! We should be fine, a Mega stone is meant to work in accordance to the bond between trainer and pokemon right? We’ve got this Ultra!” Izuku beamed, outside, Ultra roared in agreement.

 

“I know the professor has faith in your bond.” Inko smiled. “So do I.” Izuku smiled happily.

 

~*~*~*~

  
  


The next day, Izuku left his team with his mother, knowing they would go out to do some training of their own. With Ultra in his poke ball, he headed to the lab.

 

“We need to find this?” Izuku asked, looking at the picture of the golden Mega stone, blue and red were mixed in. Ultra looked at it over his shoulder.

 

“Yes, that is the Gyaradosite. You will need to go into the ocean and locate it, there are challenges you must pass as a team.” Professor Yonemura said

 

“Right, are you ready to go Ultra?” Izuku asked

 

“Not so fast young Midoriya, you need this.” Yonemura handed Izuku was seemed to be a mechanical Gracidea flower.

 

“What is this for?” Izuku frowned.

 

“Inside is a Key stone. You need this to be able to achieve mega evolution when Ultra has the Mega stone.” Yonemura explained. “There is also something I am working on with that once the flower opens it will act like a real Gracidea flower and allow Blossom to go into Sky Forme.”

 

“Oh, right.” Izuku smiled, he attached it to his bag.

 

“Then you are both ready to go. I wish you both the best of luck.” Yonemura smiled.

 

“Thank you. Return Ultra.” Izuku returned Ultra to his ball, and set off. He reached the beach and threw the ball into the area, releasing Ultra. Who dived into sea, Izuku laughed. “Come one Ultra!” Izuku smiled. The Gyarados breeched the surface of the waves, the few people on the beach were watching in amazement. Izuku climbed on to his back and settled on his head.  “Okay, let’s find that stone, but we should be careful too.” Ultra roared, and he began to swim deeper into the sea.

 

~*~*~*~ 

  
  


They had been swimming for a while when Izuku saw something.

 

“Hey Ultra wait here for a minute please.” Izuku said, the Gyarados stopped. Izuku frowned, peering into the sea. “Do you see that too?” He asked, Ultra nodded. “Think we should check it out?” He asked, Ultra paused for a moment, before lowering his head into the water, he then back up as a Starmie jumped out, using water gun.

 

“ULTRA, Bite!” Izuku yelled, it took two bites for the Starmie to back off and go back into the water. “Okay, that is not what we were looking for, great job fighting Ultra.” Ultra cooed happily, and the two of them continued, further into the sea. “Okay, let’s think of this logically, a Gyaradosite should appear where Gyarados live right? Do you know any areas like that Ultra?” Ultra growled softly and began to turn westward. “Lead the way Ultra.” Izuku smiled, he roared, and began swimming at great speed. Izuku held on tightly, laughing in joy at the feeling. Ultra look back at him, one amber eye shining in adoration.

Ultra stopped in a rocky area, Izuku got off his back and stood on the rocks being careful not to slip. The boy looked around.

 

“Where could it be? Hey Ultra, could you check under water for me. I will looking here.” Izuku said, Ultra nodded, and dived into the sea. Izuku smiled and carefully made his way across the rock.  He had to stop eventually as it got too dangerous to continue, Ultra returned, shaking his head. “Not there huh? Could you help me have a look up there?” Izuku pointed. Ultra let Izuku get back on his back and reared up. “Oho! I can see something. Can we get closer?” Izuku asked, Ultra leaned forward enough for Izuku to grab the object. Ultra rested as Izuku cleaned the object. “Looks like the Gyaradosite.” Izuku showed him. Ultra growled happily, shifting so Izuku dropped it, before he could shout out, Ultra ate it. Izuku froze. “I have no idea if it will still work like that.” Izuku said, but giggled lightly. They began to travel back until Ultra was attacked. Izuku screamed, as he fell into the see. He struggled to swim up, luckily Ultra was able to pull him out, Izuku climbed on to his back.

 

“Ultra! Let’s go! Beyond! Mega Evolution!” Izuku yelled, the mechanical Gracidea flower blossomed and the key stone began to glow, The Gyaradosite Ultra had swallowed began to glow, and ribbons from both  collided. Ultra grew, and when the light vanished, Ultra roared in Mega evolution forme. “Right we got this! Ultra use Ice fang!” Ultra roared, fangs glowing in a white light, biting down on the other Gyarados.

 

The battle raged back and forth of a while, Izuku having to hang on to Ultra as the two Gyarados clashed, but Ultra was all too aware of Izuku and always reacted in a way that Izuku was furthest from harm. But soon, the battle was won, Ultra returned to normal, the Gracidea closed. Izuku sighed, taking a deep breath. Ultra growled softly. Izuku patted his head.

 

“I’m okay. I’m just fine. How are you?” Izuku smiled, Ultra growled happily. Izuku smiled. “Let’s go home then.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Yonemura and his mother were waiting on the beach when they returned, Ultra let Izuku slide down, before nuzzling him, Izuku laughed and hugged his head.

“Yeah, I am really proud of you Ultra.” Izuku smiled. “We found the mega stone. And had our first battle using it.”

 

“Good, how did it go?” Yonemura asked

 

“Tough, but we made it.  I am really lucky to have a friend like you on my side Ultra.” Izuku beamed, Ultra cooed and nuzzled him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	17. A misplaced Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets another team member, after this, just one more to go!

“Good morning Professor.” Izuku called as he entered the lab.

 

“Morning!” Guardian smiled happily.

 

“Ah just in time you two, we have some eggs hatching today.” Yonemura smiled

 

“Oh! What kind?” Izuku asked excitedly

 

“Pichu’s, come along.” He smiled, Izuku and Guardian hurried after him. They knelt beside a Raichu’s nest. Izuku smiled at her softly.

 

“Your babies are going to be so cute.” Izuku smiled. Raichu huffed lightly, wrapping her tail around her eggs.

 

It wasn’t long later when the eggs began to glow, the sign they were about to hatch. Izuku gasped happily as the eggs began to break apart, and the babies inside began to move. But one was not like the others.

 

“That’s not a Pichu…” Izuku muttered, looking at the Pokémon, the Raichu gathered up her Pichu babies and guarded them from the odd-looking Pokémon.

 

“That’s a Mimikyu.” Yonemura said. “Oh dear… it’s egg must have accidently left with the Raichu…”

 

The Mimikyu moved to get close to the Raichu, but she attacked it. Izuku immidately grabbed the Mimikyu and got it from the attack. Izuku pouted at the Raichu, hugging Mimikyu.

 

“Professor. Can I take care of Mimikyu?” Izuku asked, Yonemura smiled.

 

“Go ahead my boy.” He nodded .”But, All Might should be here in an hour.”

 

“Thank you.” Izuku walked off, his Pokémon looked up from playing with the lab Pokémon. Nymph bolted over to sniff at the new Pokémon Izuku held in his arms. Her tail wagging. Mimikyu held onto Izuku with shadow like arms and claws, hiding it’s face in his shirt. “Hey, it’s okay.” Izuku pet its tail. Mimikyu looked up at him, Izuku beamed. “I am here to take care of you.”

 

“Mi…” It said, Izuku smiled and took it over to his friends, getting some berries from his bag to let the newly hatched Pokémon to eat.

 

“There you go, enjoy!” Izuku smiled, Mimikyu happily dug in. Izuku smiled softly. He pulled out his pokedex and had a look at Mimikyu’s stats. Blossom climbed on to his shoulder to have a look too.

_“Thinking of asking the professor if you can add him to our team?”_ Blossom asked

 

“Yes, I know most trainers pick a trait of Pokémon and just have a team of Pokémon following that traits. But don’t you think it better to try and train a multitude of Pokémon, so you can learn a lot more about them. I haven’t seen any Ghost type Pokémon outside the lab… I wonder where his egg came from…”

 

“It is possible a Pokémon thief took the egg from the mother and lost it.” Professor Yonemura said. “Mimikyu’s are a Pokémon we are still trying to learn about. And there is only one area in Japan they can be found. So, you can see why they would be highly valued if someone had one.”

 

“That’s sad… We should try and get Mimikyu home, with his family. I bet they miss him.” Izuku frowned.

 

“Yes, I quite…” Yonemura began, Mimikyu finished eating and yawning, he waddled over to Izuku, climbed onto his lap and curled up against him. Izuku instinctively wrapped his arms around the newly hatched Pokémon. “At the same time, I am not sure Mimikyu would like to be parted from you just yet. Has likely imprinted on you, seeing you as a mother figure.”

 

“Oh. Should I take care of him then?” Izuku asked, Yonemura nodded.

 

“Take this as a lesson on how to take care of Ghost and Fairy type Pokémon. Guardian is half fairy too.”

 

“Um… wait, doesn’t that make Mimikyu the first Ghost and Fairy type?” Izuku asked

 

“That’s right. Why don’t you take Mimikyu home for the day, I will be by later with some books for you,” Yonemura smiled.

 

“Okay.” Izuku nodded, he got up, cradling Mimikyu softly, not wanting to wake him.

 

“I will carry your bag Izuku!” Guardian smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Izuku said, Blossom climbed back into his bag. And Izuku left with his team, heading back home with the new Pokémon napping in his arms.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I am back!” Izuku called.

 

“Oh, that is early…” Inko frowned “Are you okay...” She stopped at seeing the Pokémon in his arms.

 

“The Raichu’s eggs hatched and well, this little guy got mixed in. So, Professor said that I can take care of him. He’ll be by later with books.” Izuku smiled

 

“I see. Well, why not set him down on the sofa for a nap?” Inko suggested.

 

“Okay!” Izuku nodded.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Professor, All Might!” Inko opened the door for them.

 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Midoriya. I heard about Young Midoriya’s new team mate and came to see them!” All Might beamed.

 

“Ah, the Mimikyu, all of them fell asleep on the sofa.” Inko smiled. She lead them into the living room. The adults found Izuku sitting in front of the Mimikyu, the ghost Pokémon looking up at him curiously.

 

“What are you doing Izuku?” Inko asked

 

“Trying to think of a name.” Izuku answered. Nymph yawned. “How does Kyu sound?” Izuku asked the Mimikyu. He crooned happily, reached for Izuku with its shadowed claws. Izuku laughed and hugged Kyu close. “Welcome to the family Kyu!”

 

“I see you are getting along.” Professor Yonemura

 

 

“Yep. Kyu is going to be a great friend.” Izuku beamed, Kyu snuggled into him happily, that was when Nymph decided to join in, jumping at Izuku and snuggling the boy and the Mimikyu, it was long until Guardian and Blossom joined it. Ultra-peeking in through the window, huffing his own laughter.

 

“That gives him a team of 5.” Inko smiled

 

“Yes, he is the only one his age with that many on his team. He is going to be a great hero, and trainer.” Yonemura smiled.

 

“All Might! When we help Guardian evolve, can we help Kyu get stronger?” Izuku asked “Just encase someone does try and take him, so he can fight for himself if needed.” All Might looked down at the boy and beamed.

 

“That is a wonderful Idea Young Midoriya, we can most certainly do that!” The hero nodded.

 

“Yes! Thank you!” Izuku smiled. Kyu cooed happily, enjoyed the love his new trainer was showing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


	18. The light of evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this is so late guys. Exam season has hit my uni so I have been busy! But, I have all the missing fic chapters to date and will be posting them rn. So. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Do not ask me to make chapters longer.  
> Do not ask me to update sooner.  
> You can ask when I update or my schedule if you are unsure.  
> This is a hobby, I have a life outside fics and once I start taking demands on making longer chapters or updating when you guys want it is a chore. And you will be surprised how quickly I will stop writing the moment it becomes that. I have a plan set out, so just wait for updates. I will get there eventually when I want too, not when you want too.

“Okay, Guardian, are you ready?” Izuku asked

 

“Yes!” She nodded

 

“Right, lets start with Disarming voice!” Izuku smiled, Guardian nodded, and the battle began.

 

 

 

Kyu sat with Izuku other Pokémon, watching the battle with wide eyes.

_Why are they fighting?_ Kyu asked Nymph curiously, the Eevee as curled around the Baby Pokémon.

_It is how we get stronger, but you don’t have to fight, Izuku would understand._ Nymph smiled. Kyu continued to watch.

_It looks fun. A lot of fun.”_ Kyu muttered, Nymph smiled softly.

_“Izuku has a way to make things fun.”_ Blossom said softly _“See, other trainers battle to win, the_

_just want to prove they are the strongest, the best, most of them care little of what happens to us, They see our strength as theirs. A lot of Pokémon are hurt by the trainers who capture them.”_

_Didn’t Izuku capture you?_ Kyu asked, Blossom shook their head.

_“Izuku helped me, I was being chased by a human wanting to capture me. Falling into the arms of Izuku was the best thing to ever happen to me. After I was better… he wanted me to leave, saying he couldn’t protect me. That’s all he worried about, I just told him I was staying.”_

_And with me, I had to jump into help him. People were really horrible to him, I saw them beat him up and adults standing by and letting it happen..._ Nymph frowned. _I jumped in and defended him. And I became his friend._ Ultra burst out of the water, shaking his head looking down at Kyu.

_Izuku rescued me from bullies who were picking on me. I was only a Magikarp at the time. People see Magikarps as weak, and we are to start with. Izuku rushed in and put me in a bucket, took me home to make sure I healed. The day came when I was better, and he went to return me to the see. I knew with someone like Izuku I could be strong, and so I refused to leave, he happily brought me home again._ Ultra smiled

_Guardian was hatched by Izuku, and when she wanted to learn by his side, he let her, she is one of very few Pokémon to be able to speak. Her first words were Izuku. And at that time, she also jumped into fight, didn’t she?_ Nymph muttered. Kyu looked towards his training human and Guardian. The Ralts seemed happy facing the large opponent, All Might and his Hitmonlee.

_I want to train too… I want to be stronger and help like him._ Kyu decided.

_“I will tell him later, I know he will love training you.”_ Blossom smiled. The Pokémon looked up at a gasp. Izuku was smiling, as Guardian was glowing in a white light.

 

“Yay!” Izuku beamed. Guardian grew, and the light vanished, and where a Ralts once stood was a Kirlia. Guardian twirled and laughed happily, running at Izuku and hugging him.

 

“We did it!” She smiled.

 

“Yep, congratulations Guardian, you evolved, you look beautiful.” Izuku smiled, Guardian

blushed and giggled.

 

“What does the pokedex day now?” She asked. Izuku got out his pokedex and held it up, pointing it at Guardian.

 

****

**_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain._ **

 

 

“Ohoo.” Izuku beamed and hugged her. “I am so happy for you Guardian!”

 

“Thank you! It’s because of you, thank you for your help Izuku!” Guardian hugged him back. She laughed and danced away with a determined look . “Never stage! Gardevoir!” She announced.

 

“Right!” Izuku nodded and looked at the dex again. “It says you will never evolve at level… 30. So, 10 more levels to go!” Izuku smiled. Guardian nodded.

 

“Let’s do our best!” She beamed.

 

“Right!” Izuku agreed, he stopped as he felt a small tug on his trousers. He looked down to see Kyu. “Hey Kyu, you okay?” He asked, Kyu pointed at Guardian.

 

“Oh… He wants to train…” Guardian translated and smiled. Looking at Izuku, who pointed his pokedex at Kyu.

 

****

**_Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag, so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon._ **

 

 

“I see… Your ability is Disguise… basically you are able to take a first hit without taking damage, that is a very good ability to have!” Izuku smiled “It means you can’t be hurt with a first attack. Moves…Grudge, Scratch, Wooden Hammer and Copycat.” Izuku mused.

 

“I have the perfect Pokémon you can fight against, and you might want to teach Kyu this move.” All Might smiled, handing him a tm.

 

“Dazzling gleam?” Izuku asked

 

“Mimikyu is a fairy ghost type, Dragon moves don’t work against him at all, and fairy moves are super affective against dragon types. With that move and typing, Kyu can train fighting my dragon types.” All Might smiled. Izuku nodded, he looked at Kyu, who was watching the TM with bright eyes. He knelt to the Pokémon and smiled.

 

“You want to learn this move Kyu? And then we can train with All Might together. What do you think?” Izuku asked, Kyu nodded, holding out his shadow claws. Izuku smiled.

 

 

“It was a good day.” All Might chuckled as Inko handed him a cup of tea, Izuku had gone to sleep on the sofa, surrounded by his Pokémon.

 

“Guardian was really happy she evolved.”  Inko said softly,

 

“She and Izuku are now aiming for level 30, to fully evolve her. But Kyu wanted to train too. So, I think Izuku will be working with him for a while.” All Might smiled. “It’s going to be fun, he is doing so well. I might see how well he does with Double battles…” All Might mused.

 

“He is a great trainer.” Inko said, looking over at her son. “I always knew he would be.”

 

“The world has been waiting for someone like him, for such a long time.” All Might agreed

 

 

 

A few days later of training and studies, after All Might had discussed an idea with his old teacher, he decided it was time to present Izuku with a gift.

 

“I want to you to take this young Midoriya.” All Might handed him a large paper pad. Izuku opened the book and smiled, the top part of the page was plain, but the bottom half was lined. It was perfect for him to be able to draw and make notes all on the same page. “I have always noticed you writing in that notebook of yours, and I felt you might like this.”

 

“Thank you! It’s perfect!” Izuku beamed.

 

“I’ glad you like it. I know you’ll put it to good use. If you ever need another, come and tell me alright?”

 

“Okay!” Izuku nodded, he got straight to work, starting with his team, who crowded around him to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://jadeinkwell.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Server - https://discord.gg/R6zB9pu  
> Also, got a blog for my Villian persona - Fluff Master! - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


End file.
